A Simple Twist
by drummajor15
Summary: This story takes place during the episode Undercover. This is what i think would have happened if olivia wasn't able to fight and Fin would have waited for the nurse to come back. This is my twist on the story. Rated M to be safe!
1. The Unfolding

This is my first ever ff. This story takes place during the episode undercover. I'm going to tell you right now that I CAN'T spell so sorry. I also don't own any of these characters so enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Unfolding

Olivia wasn't sure where she was going but she did know it wasn't where Lowell Harris had said she was going. When they started to walk down the stairs she really began to worry. "Where are you taking me?" She asked hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

"Somewhere that I can teach you how to behave." He shot back coldly.

When he opened the door and Olivia saw the small mattress in the corner she began to scream and fight. Lowell was unhappy with her protest she he hit her hard enough to make her go flying back on to the mattress. She shot up and was meet by the elbow of her attacker. "Oh, I got a fighter here. Just the way I like them!"

"Get away from me!" Olivia screamed and tried to fight.

Deciding that she was fighting too much Lowell cuffed her arms around a near by pole and then pulled out two more pairs of handcuffs which he used to cuff each leg to a pole. She tried to fight but only managed to get cuts on her ankles and wrists.

Fin raced from his spot in line, after waiting half an hour for the nurse to come back and give him his shot, straight to Olivia's cell. When he got there the only one in her cell was her cellmate. "Hey, where your cellmate at?" Fin practically yelled out of breath.

"Calm down" The cellmate, said "She went with another c.o. '_to have a good time'_, if ya know what I mean."

Fin opened the cell and instructed her to take him where to go to _'have a good time'. _When the got down there the door was closed so Fin ran right in. When he entered Lowell and a very battered Olivia met him. Fin drew his weapon and told him to let go of Olivia. Upon her release Olivia ran from the basement. Fin quickly read Lowell his rights and handed him off to another officer so he could go find Olivia. When he found her she existed the bathroom. "Hey, Liv you okay?" Fin asked

"No I'm not" Olivia said flatly "Fin, I'm your next victim." She managed to mutter out before bursting into tears.

A/N Please review and tell me if you like it and if I continue!! Thank You!!


	2. Exams and Nightmares

Chapter 2: Exams and Nightmares

Thank you guys for the reviews! So it sounds like you guys want me to continue so here is chapter 2.

Fin and Olivia waited what seemed like hours for the ambulence to arrive. When it finally did get there Olivia got on and Fin got in behind her. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever too, but when they finally got there the doctors took Olivia to look her over while Fin went to the waiting room and called the captin.

Don, Munch, and Casey all showed up ten minutes later, without Elliot. "Hey, Captin where's Stabler at?" Fin asked noticing the absence of the only person he figured Olivia would want to see.

"He had some personal things to deal with so he was home when you called me." He explained "I called him he should be here soon."

Not long after they all arrived the doctor came out. "I'm looking for the family of Olivia Benson." She stated.

All five people stood up and approached the doctor. The doctor explained that Olivia had broken a rib and her left wrist trying to get free. "Did you do a rape kit?" Elliot asked

"Yes we did." The young doctor said "But for right now has asked that we only tell a Mr...Elliot Stabler weather it was positive or not."

"That would be me." Elliot said walking foward.

"Well then please follow me." The doctor said walking toward Olivia's room. When they got to the room the doctor looked Elliot in the eye and said. "Sir, I am so sorry to tell you this but your partner's rape kit came back positive for fluids and hairs."

Elliot looked through the small window on the door to Olivia's room. When he looked in he saw his once strong partner curled in a ball looking blankly at the wall. He slowly opened the door and walked in. "Liv?" He asked as he approched her "Hey Liv it's me." He informed her as he gentally rubbed her arm.

She grabbed his hand and just held it to her arm. After staying like that for a few minutes Elliot sat down on Olivia's bed. She turned around and rested her head in his lap. She began to sob uncontrolably. "Shh, it's going to be okay." Elliot assured her. "I'm right here and I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"I just want to go home El." she sobbed.

"Okay, I'll go find a doctor to discharge you."

She let go of his hand and shifted back to her original position. Elliot left the room and went to find Olivia's doctor. After twenty minutes he returned and gave her a pair of scrubs to change into. She changed slowly them left the room where Elliot was waiting, in the hall. "Ready to go?" He asked and she simply nodded and walked toward the exit. Elliot helped Olivia into the car and then slowly drove off. When they got to Olivia's place Elliot helped her inside. Once she got inside Olivia went right to the bathroom where she took multipule showers.

When she was finished Olivia climbed into bed. Elliot came into her room to check on her. When he was satisfied that she was comfortible he said the one thing he didn't want to bring up. "So, Liv," he began "I'm gonna go now. Um you have to go

To the precient tomorrow to give your statement, so uh just give me a call when your ready."

"NO!! El, please don't go." She practically yelled reaching for him, before she began to cry again.

"Okay. Okay." He soothed gentally stroking her hair.

He sat there with her for fifeteen minutes until she finally fell asleep. Elliot left her room and went to lay on her couch. He was just about to fall asleep when he herd her frantic cries for someone to got off him. Paniced Elliot grabbed his gun and ran into her room only to find Olivia soaked in sweat kicking and screaming. He quickly approached her and tried to wake her. When she woke he could feel someone grabbing her so she swung effectivly hitting Elliot square in the nose causing it to bleed. Ignoring the blood streaming down his face he approach Olivia again. "Liv, hey it's just me calm down." Elliot said slowly reaching for her.

Once Olivia registered it was Elliot touching her she began to sob. Elliot sat next to her and began to sooth her. After Olivia fell asleep again he glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5:30 in the morning. He went back to the couch and fell asleep. The next time he woke up and looked at the clock and was suprised that it read 9:30. He checked and Olivia and then went into her kitchen and looked for something to make her for breakfast. After searching every cabnit and the fridge, but coming up with nothing he chose to just take her put then go to the precient so she could give her statement.

Elliot slowly walked into Olivia's room and was taken back by what he saw. His once strong hard-core partner lay in a ball in her bed crying to herself. "Hey, Liv," He said, sitting next to her in the bed. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said sitting up in bed. "What time is it?"

"Its about ten." He said. "I was going to make you breakfast but you have no food in this house, so I'm going to take you out." He said, then licked his lips and checked his phone, trying to stall not wanting to tell her what they were doing after breakfast. "After we eat, um of your up for it I was going to go to the precient, so...you could...ah....give your statement." he almost whispered the last part.

"Um, yea that should be fine, but um El," He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Do you think we coup talk to Cragen and...um...maybe see if you coup take my statement. You know but only If you want." She quickly fallowed the question with the wipe of a stray tear.

"Of corse Liv." He said wraping his arm around her. "Liv, it's okay nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know that El, but I just keep thinking maybe if I had just fought harder maybe-" She said before Elliot cut her off.

"Liv, hey listen to me. There is nothing you could have done differently to stop this. I mean look at this." He said holding up the blue cast she had on her wrist. "You fought so hard you broke your wrist. This is not your fault because if you had fought any harder he most likly would have killed you Liv."

She nodded slowly licking the tears that had collected around her lips. He gave her one last squeeze before telling her he would be waiting in the living room for her when she was finished getting dressed.

Olivia was done getting dressed after ten minutes. They walked down stairs and got into the car and drove to the resturant. Elliot watched as Olivia took her time eating, knowing that when she was done she would have to go to the precient and tell the detail of her attack to her coworkers.

Elliot paid the bill and left a tip as they walked out the door. When they got in the car Elliot could see how worried Olivia was. "Hey, Liv I'm sure if you talked to Cragen he would let you come in tomorrow." He said in an attempt to make her more comfortable.

"No, El, I'm fine I just want to get this over with." Olivia said as they began to drive off.

The fifeteen minute drive to the precient was silent except for the quiet hum if the engine. When they get to the precient both Elliot and Olivia sat there in silence for five minutes until Olivia slowly began to unclip her seat belt. Elliot took that as his que that she was ready and he got out of the car and met her on the other side. "Are you sure you want to do this today?" Elliot asked as they slowly made their way up the steps.

She nodded slow and unsure, but kept walking. They got inside and walked into Cragen's office. When Cragen heard his door open he looked up from his paper work, and was suprised to see Elliot and Olivia there. It was only eleven thirty, and he had expected Olivia to wait until later that afternoon. "Hey, guys take a seat." He said and both Elliot and Olivia could hear the sadness in his voice because he knew that what one of his best detectives was about to do would crush. He couldn't help but glam himself for letting her go. _I shouldn't have let her go I should have put more people in to keep her safe. _Was all he kept thing while he stared at his once unstopable but now tramatized detective.

"Um Captin," Olivia began nervously "I was just, um, wondering if maybe it would be okay if , ah, Elliot took my statement. It's okay of you and the other guys hear I just can't look at any of you guys while I talk about."

"I think that can be arranged. If it would make you feel more comfortable."

"Okay well then we are ready." Olivia said as she stood "What room do you want us in?"

"They are all open you can pick one." Cragen said, and Olivia just walked out the door. "Hey, El how was she when you picked her up this morning?"

"She had a rough morning tried to glam herself for what happened. Then last night after I took her home I was going to leave but she wouldn't let me. I woke up at five thirty because I heard her yelling for someone to get off of her. I went to try and calm her down she punched me then she cried for fifeteen minutes before she went back to sleep."

"Alright, are you sir you want to do this?"

"Yea let's just get this I we with." Elliot said and was almost out of the door when he turned on his heels to face Cragen. "I heard Casey couldn't prosicute Olivia case because she was too busy, do you know who is?"

Cragen shook his head no and with that Elliot went find Olivia so he could do one of the hardest things he would ever do. He could easily find her room because Munch and Fin were both standing in front of the two-way. He looked at them as he slowly began to slowly turn the door knob.

Thank you for reading please review!!!


	3. The Suprise

Chapter 3: The Suprise

**Thank you guys for the great reviews!!! **

Olivia and Elliot had been in the interigation room for a little over an hour and a half before they were done. Olivia had explained how Harris had taken her down to that basement and then cuffed her to the pipes ripped off her orange prison jumpsuit and then raped her , beating her the whole time. It was almost impossible for Elliot to listen to the horrifing story, but he could not imagin how hard it must have been for Olivia to tell all of the degrading details of her attack infront of her coworks, her family.

While Olivia had been telling her story Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Casey had all watched. Heard all the horrible thaings they never thought would hit so close to home. Casey had walked into the squad room right before they had started taking Olivia's statement but only watched about half of the interview before bursting into tears and excusing herself. It wasn't only that one of her best friends was the victim but she knew she could be the ADA on her case because she was already swamped with case she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the stress of her best friend's case.

Casey Novak had spent the night after hearing of Olivia's attack awake trying to figure out who she would trust to prosicute Harris. She knew after only an hour who she wanted to do but she had no idea if it was even possible for the person to take the case. She had spent the fallowing day making multiple phone calls and pulling many strings, but she finally figured out it would be possible to get the only person she knew that both she and Olivia could trust.

--------------------------------------------------------------

One Month Later

The light had finally began to peek through Olivia's curtin she now terrified. She had no idea what was going to happen today. She wasn't sure really anyting anymore. Currently the only thing Olivia was sure of was that her partner was still sleeping on her couch like he had been since her attack and she was also sure that right at that very moment she was going to be sick. She jumped out of bed and nearly made it to the toilet before she was met with her dinner from the night before.

Elliot woke to the same sound he had the past two weeks. The sound of Olivia being sick. He got up and went to the bathroom where he found his partner with her forearm resting on the back of the toilet seat as she heaved into the toilet. He graves a wash cloth from the cabnit and got it wet with warm water. When he was sure she was done he handed her the wash cloth and she wiped her mouth. He helped her up and into the kitchen he sat he at the table and beganto make breakfast. He wasn't sure why she had been getting sick for the last couple weeks be he figured it was just the stress and her worry about what today would bring that was causing her to be ill.

After eating her only to be sick and have it come back up Olivia found herself getting dressed into her best clothing. After she was dressed she met Elliot by the front door. "Your going to do great!" Elliot tried to assure her. She gave him a shy smile and pressed the botton for the elivator.

"I'm just scared because I don't know anything about this trial. I have no ides what to do or what I'm going to say because I wasn't preped because I was sick. I mean El, I don't even know who the prosicuter is." she said as her eyes began to water.

"Hey, Liv it's going to be fine." he said giving her forearm a reassuring rub "You know Casey wouldn't put you with any prosacuter."

Olivia nodes sadly as they drove up to the courthouse. They took their time getting out of the car and climbing the steps. When they got inside the flashed their badges so they didn't have Togo through security and made there way to the courtroom they were in. When they got to the doors they both took a deep dreary and entered the court room. Upon entering they both froze when the ADA turned around and smiled at them. Thay slowly made thier way to sit behind the ADA. "Hey, Liv, I'm so sorry." she said sadly to Olivia "But we are going to win this." she said confidently. All Olivia cpuld do was simply nod because she was still in shock that Alex Cabot was standing in front of her. There to put her rapist in prison.

**Please review tell me if you think after the trail Alex should stay of leave. There may not be too much drama yet but I still have a lot of ideas. If you guys have any ideas plaese feel free to tell me and o will consider them. **


	4. The Trial Part 1

Chapter 4: The Trail part 1

Hey guys sorry it took so long for the update but i have been busy i just started my freshman year of high school and have had loads of homework. A coulple of you have mentioned that Lake was here at this time but I never really liked him so I am not going to right him in. I still haven't figured out if I'm going to keep Alex around or not so please tell me what you think.

Olivia and Elliot sat down next to each other on the bench right behind Alex. To Olivia it seemed to take forever for them to read off the charges that the were charging Harris with. She had been so lost in her own thoughts, thinking about what she would be asked by Alex and the defense attorney who she just noticed was Trevor Langen, she didn't even noticed that Alex had called her name. Elliot gentley tapped her shoulder and everyone in the courtroom was staring at her. She quickly stood up and made her was to where she had incouraged so many victims to sit and tell about thier own attacks. She said her oath and sat down where she watched as Alex slowly stood from her seat, a look of pure sadness and care for her friend in her eyes. "Hello, Dective Benson" Alex said s she came to rest on the bar in front of Olivia.

"Please call me Olivia." she said as she gave Alex a sad smile

"Alright. So Olivia why were in prison when you were attacked?" Alex asked.

"I was working undercover to try and prove that there were officers in Sealview that were raping and inmates."

"Olivia, could you please discribe the events surrounding your attacks"

"Well me and severl other inmates were all in the mess hall and we were woundering why we hadn't revived our shot yet, so when I question an officer all the other inmates began to act up. When that happened officers came storming in in flak jackets and began hitting inmates. I was handcuffed and the Mr. Harris came in and asked who started the riot and he was told I did so he grabbed me and lead me out of the mess hall." Olivia said, she was getting nervous and she didn't know how much longer.

"Okay now can tou please describe to the court what happened from the time you were lead out of the mess hall until you reported your rape." Alex instructed her trying to hold back her own tears. It was killing her that after all this time away from her friends that this is why she came back. To prosicute the man that raped her best friend.

"Um he lead me down to the basement where he pushed me onto a small matress. When I tried to fight him and get away he hit me and pulled out exatra hand cuffs and cuffed my arms and legs to pipes. Then he tore of my colthes...and a tried to get away but..." Olivia was trying to hold back the tears but he couldn't any more and she let ou a deep sob that made Alex, Elliot, Fin, Munch,and Cragen all cringe. "He broke my wrist and punched me in the chest and I couldn't catch my breathe and then he was on top of me with his pants undone...and then...he...ah...r-raped me." Olivia was now sobbing and she was having trouble composing herself.

"Your honor I requst a breif recess for the witness to compose herself before further questioning." Alex said trying to hold back her own tears.

"I agree we will have a breif 15 minute recess." The judge said before he slaked gown his gavel.

I know this is short and it took me awhile to update but like I said I just started high school and I have been so busy. Please review and I will try to get part two up as soon as I can.


	5. THe Trail part 2

Sorry again for the wait. School has been so hard and my marching band schedule has been crazy but that's slowing down now and the marching band i am in got the best band and best in parade awards for our last event. Any way I will make this chapther longer. I would also like to say sorry for all the weird words that most likely don't make sense but most of what I write is done on my iPod so it's all crazy and I try and proof read but I am only human. So without further ado here is the long awaited chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Trial part 2

As soon as the judge slammed his gavel down Olivia was out of the courtroom. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom where she knew she could breakdown in private. Before she knew it she was slamming into the bathroom and throwing herself into a stall. After locking the door she put down the toilet seat and held her head in her hands as she sobbed. She had never thought it would be this hard to tell get story. She thought of how all her friends must think she's a weak price of garbage for not fighting him off and that this isn't the way, or circumstances, that Alex should have to return to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot watched as Olivia threw herself from the witness box and sprinted out of the courtroom. He followed her but kept himself moving at a fast walk to give her time to herself. He could her the click of Alex's shoes as they hit the floor, and from the sounds of it she was also walking fast. Elliot watched as Olivia entered the bathroom, he assumed that she was going in there to get some privacy and have time to himself so he slowed his pace to a slow walk, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay outside the bathroom long before having to check on Olivia.

When he reached the door he stoped and stared at it, he didn't know if anyone else was in there. Alex quickly approached him and told him that she woul go in. When she walked in there was one other person in there washing her hands. "Hey, would you mind giving us a minute?" Alex asked and the women nodded and walked out.

As soon as the women was out of the bathroom Alex let her tears fall. She went to the only stall with a closed door and gently knocked on it. "Liv, you mind opening the door for me?" she asked as she silenly cried to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Olivia hadn't seen or heard Alex for 4 years she could still tell that Alex was crying. Feeling bad that she had caused her best friend to cry she unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Hey." Alex said quietly as Olivia came into view.

"Hi" Olivia said as she wiped her eyes and smiled sadly. "Look I'm sorry..." Olivia started to say but was quickly cut off by Alex.

"Sorry? Liv you have nothing to be sorry for. Why are you apologizing to me?" Alex asked as she approached Olivia and started to gently rub her back.

" I'm sorry that these are the circumstances that had to bring you here. I mean I haven't seen you in 4 years. I always thought of how happy we would both be, well the whole squad for that matter, when you came back but instead we are both crying in a bathroom stall in a courthouse on a recess for my...rape trial." Olivia could barely finish before she began to sob again.

As much as she didn't want to alex agreed with Olivia, they were supposed to be happy not sad when they were reunited. Alex took Olivia into an embrace from the side and gently rubbed her back as she cried into her lap, her own silent tears falling. After a little while there was a light knock on the bathroom door. " Yea?" Alex asked as both she and Olivia wiped their eyes.

" It's me, Elliot, the recess is almost over. I just thought you guys might want to know you have five minutes." Elliot said before lightly closing the door and returning to his spot on the bench next to the bathroom.

Alrx and Olivia both stood up and gave each other another hug and walked out of the stall. They both put their purses on the counter and pulled out some mascara as they were applying it they both looked at each other and as soon noticed they were doing the same thing they burst out laughing. When they finally composed them selfsame they finished what they were dying and left the bathroom.

As soon as they walked out Elliot stood to his feet looking both over carefully. All three walked silently back to the courtroom. Alex took her seat back at the prosocution table as Ellot sat down behind her and Olivia went over to the sworn in again.

Olivia took her seat at the witness stand and watched as Trevor Langen slowly walked up to her. " is it true that you have been a detective for SVU for a number of years now?"

"Yes, for about 10 years." Olivia stated confused by the line of questioning.

" Okay, and during that ten years you have had to go against many men the same size or bigger than my client?"

"Well, yes but I was hand cuffed to pipes and lying on a bed and I counldn't fight." Olivia said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't my clinet have to uncuff one of your hands to get the hand cuffs around the pipe leaving your hands free?" Trevor said with a sly smerk. Olivia knew exactly where he was going.

"He held onto my hands as he was cuffing me to the pipe I tried to fight back but he yanked my hand aroun that's how he broke my wrist!" Olivia said holding up her wrist on the virge of tears again.

"Why didn't you move around when've was in top of you?" Trevor said getting in her face.

Olivia couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and tried to regain her composer before she answered the question. Before she could give an answer Trevor became impatiant and began agian. "Answer the question detective." Trevor spat "Why did you give up and not fight? The sex was consentual wasn't it? Huh? You wanted it then to hide it from the other detectives you fabricated a rape! Didn't you?"

"Objection!!!" Alex yelled as she flew up from her seat. "Mr. Langen is badgering the witness."

"Sustained." The judge quickly said.

"No further questions." Trevorsaid as he walked back to his seat.

"You may step down detective." The judge informed Olivia. "Please call your next witness ."

Alex didn't pay attention to the judge but simply watched, as Olivia walked straight out of the courtroom, just like the rest of the SVU squad. ", your next witness!" the judge said annoyed.

" Oh, right the people call Detective Fin Tutola." Fin stood up and made his way to the witness stand and was sworn in.

From the witness stand as Elliot rose from his seat and also exsited the courtroom. He assumed that he was going to find Olivia and that if they returned it wouldn't be until the end of his testimony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot walked out of the courtroom and instantly saw Olivia sitting on a bench outside the bathroom. "Hey, how are you holding up Liv?" Elliot asked as he gentally rubbed her arm.

"I'm doing okay. I'm so tired and I think Fon is the last to testify. Do you think they would miss me if I went home I just really need some sleep." Olivia said as she rested her head one his shoulder.

Elliot pulled her into a light hug and gave her a smal squeeze. "I think people would understand if you left early. Today has been hard on you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment Elliot offered to walk her up. Olivia had no reason to object so she let him go up with her. When they got up to her apartment Olivia took off her shoes and crawled into bed.

"Olivia I can stay if you want." Elliot sugested as she was just starting to fall asleep.

"El, you have been here every night scence the attack you should go home to your wife and kids."

"No, Kathy left me she called right before I heard about your attack. She told me that I cared too much about my job and wasn't home enough. I went home as fast as I could but when I got there she was gone. She called two days later to tell me that she and the kids were fine and living in Jersey. That's why I have been staying to long because I don't want to home to an empty house." Elliot explained and Olivia could see that he was trying his best to hold back tears.

"El, it's okay to let it out I'm bot going to think any less of you if you cry. If anything I will think more of you because you aren't all hard and cold that you acctually have feelings unlike most guys." With that Elliot let go of the tears he had been holding back and broke down in Olivia's arms.

With Elliot crying in her arms Olivia couldn't help but feel guilty. Elliot had been holding all of this in and had lost his family and had no one to talk to. No one had even thought to ask if everything was alright with Elliot all they had cared about was Olivia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry for the wait I know but school been busy. I should be updating a bit quicker now because marching season is over so my fridays and weekends will be open to type!!! Please review. Sorry for the bad spelling


	6. Broken

Sorry for the wait my life has been so busy with school, school, and more school but I have the next couple days off and soon Christmas break! Sorry again hope you enjoy and review!

Chapter 6: Broken

Olivia woke the next morning in the same postion she last remebemered from last night. She was still holding Elliot and he was holding her back. She wished that could could stay there and never move but unfortunatly she had to get up and get to court.

She gentally shook Elliot and told him it was time to get up. He slowly stirred and grumbled a bit but slowly his eyes opened. "Hi" Olivia said quitely as she smiled at him then left the bed.

She got changed and then Elliot said he would take her to his new place so he could get changed. Olivia agreed almost excitied to see Elliots new place.

Later that morning they arrived at the courthouse and arrived at the room just as the judge was entering. After taking their seats behind Alex they waited for Don, testifying that Olivia should have been in the prison and had premisson to be undercover, to be sworn in. " Captin Cragen you are Detective Benson's comanding officer correct?" Alex asked Cragen.

"Yes I am." Cragen aswered fidgiting in hid deat not liking that he had to be testifying in the trial for one of his best detective's rape. It was killing him that he had acctually let her convince him to go under. He knew it was a bad idea and let her go anyway and look where that got him, a seat in the witness box.

"How long was Detective Benson undercover for?" Alex asked the question snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Only a few days, and Detective Tutola was also undercover as a CO." Cragen said as he thought of how it was Fin's fault Olivia got raped. How Fin shouldn't have left her unsupervised for so long.

"You gave the order to let her go under, how long ago was this?"

Cragen thought about the question before responding "Almost three months ago." he said.

As Don gave his answer Olivia felt the need to get sick. She quickly jumped from her seat and ran out the doors. Not being the quietest in her departure everyones was soon looking at Elliot who was now sitting alone in the row. He stood up and calmly fallowed her ou.

He waited for her outside the bathroom and then gave her some gum. "How did you know?" she asked wondering how he knew that she was sick.

"You were as white as a ghost. What happeded back there?" Elliot asked concerned forbid partner's well being.

"I think the stress just got to me."

"Well today wasn't supposed to be too important let's say we don't go back in there." Olivia nodded and they left the court house for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Olivia returned home, alone for the first time since her attack. Elliot said he would stay but she said she wanted to be alone.

The next morining Elliot called Olivia to tell her he was leaving to get he and to check on her. After six rings he got her voicemail, conserned he called her home phone and cell phone again. Still he got no answer. He began to worry.

He jumped in his car and head to Olivia's apartment. He Baganda to think of what could have happened to her, suddenly s thought came into his head. Her attacker was out on bail. Lowell could have taken or killed Olivia.

With this thought in his head he began to drive faster. He arrived at Olivia's five minutes later even thought it felt like an eternitly to him.

He quickly got into her building and ran to the stairs knowing it was the quickest way. He got to her door and began to bang on it. When he got no reply he open the door using his spare key. What he found inside that door nearly broke him right there on the spot.

Cliffhanger hopfully it will inspire you to review. I would like to say the more reviews the faster I update. If I get seven reviews I will update for you by December 6th!! Please review!!! Sorry it's short the more reviews the longer thechapter and I got none last time!!


	7. What Happened

Sorry the first time i accedentally put up chapter 5 again so here is the real chapter 7. Ok so here is the next chapter and as I promised I would update based on reviews, and you guys came through and I got six reviews! There is going to be some major action in these next few chapters hopefully you will all reveiw more because how fast I update still depends on how many reviews I get. Hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 7: What Happened

Elliot quickly scanned the room. When he saw nothing he continued to search the apartment. Still no sign of his partener. He had his gun pulled as he searched everywhere. He nearly jumped ten feet when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and aswered it, already knowing it was his captin from the ringtone. "Whats up, Captin?"

"Elliot, Harris never showed up for court today. I need you to go get Liv make sure he doesn't get to her."

"Wait he didn't show up for court? Are you kidding me I just came to pick up Liv and Captin she isn't here!" Elliot said in almost a whisper so his Captin could hear how broken his voice was.

" What do you mean she isn't there? Where the hell is she? Why didn't you call me?" Cragen yelled and Elliot could here him barking orders at other officers and Casey's concerned voice asking what happened.

"Look I was just about to call but I wanted to check an make sure she really wasn't here. Now I don't want to keeping fighting with so I'm going to go find my partner." And with that Elliothung up his phone and stormed out of Olivia's apartment.

Half and hour later Elliot arrived at the preicent where the press was already there and Cragen was giving his statement. Her walked up the steps and stood behind his Captin and was suprised when he said Elliot was to say something.

"Please if anyone knows anything about the whereabouts of my partner or contact the tip line. He has alredy hurt her once and now has more motive to injure her or even worse." As he thought of what he had just said he had to fight hard not to cry. "We believe that he is going to try and flee the country, so it is very important that you call with any information. Please!" With that last plea he clamly walked back into the building and straight to the bathroom where he broke down.

_Why is all this happening to me? _Elliot thought as he held his head in his hand. _First I loose Kathy and the kids and now I might loose Olivia. _With that last thought he knew he couldn't sit there and cry anymore he had to get up and find the person that ment the most to him.

He entered the squad room and the phones were ringing off the hook. He saw Fin was writing something down, so he deccided to walk over to him. "Got anything?"

"Yea, women says she saw a man with a women who looked uncomfortable with him. He was kissing her and always kept a hand on her."

"Well where were they ?" Elliot practically yelled grabing his coat.

"Gas station in Queens Munch an I are going to check it out. You need to stay here, because Captin wants to see you."

Elliot put his coat down and went into Cragen's office. "Hey, Elliot please come in take a seat." Elliot reluctantly took a seat in front of Cragen. "How are you doing?"

"Im good I just really want to get Liv back."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. When we find her I'm not gonna let you interigate Harris I'm going to let Munch and Fin do it."

With that Elliot flew up from his chair and slammed his hands on Cragen's desk. "What? No I want to rip his head off!" Elliot said threw clenched teeth fist forming on Cragens desk.

"And that's why your not going to interview him. I'm not going to risk loosing you." Before Elliot could respond there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Captin we just found Harris!"

**Sorry another cliff hanger but it seemed to make you update a**

**last time. The same rule applys if I will update within a week of getting 5 reviews. Otherwise I don't know if I will have anything up before Christmas! So PLEASE PLEASE review soon!**


	8. Findings

Okay so you guys are amazing the reviews were really encouraging. I had a snow day today so I got this chapter and the next typed up so all I have to do is upload the next one. I will upload it the day I get 15 reviews and I know that sounds like a lot but I got 12 this time and I have more than 15 people on my story alert so I know people are reading. So review review review!!!

"What? When? Where is he?" Elliot asked in a hurry rushing out of Cragens office to his desk grabbing his coat and heading toward the door.

"He bought a ticket to Cambodia. We have also had a few tips of people seeing him alone at JFK. " Fin said grabbing his coat and heading out with Elliot.

"He was alone, and he only bought one ticket? Well what the he'll has he done with Liv?" Elliot asked as a retorical question as they exited the squad room.

They pulled up to JFK and briskly walked into the crowded airport. They both scanned the area looking for any sign of Harris. "How the he'll are we gonna find him he could be anywhere." Elliot commented as they began to move.

"I don't know man but the plane leaves at one ant it's 12:30 now so he should be in security." All of the sudden they heard people yelling then a crowd came charging at them. Figuring some thing was wrong they ran against the crowd trying to find where the comotion was coming from.

When they finally found both hearts skipped a beat. Harris stood next to the x-Ray machine; they used to scan carry-on bags, with a large suitcase. He had a gun in one hand and in the other he had a small child. The child, who looked to be a three year old girl, was crying and you could easily spot her destressed mother who was being held back by a few of the airport officials. "Let me leave on my flight and I will let the little shit go." He said this so cold it sent shivers down Elliot's spine.

"We will just put the girl down and tell us where you put Olivia and you can leave." Elliot was slowly walking closer to Harris as he tried to talk him down.

"Oh, so you want your pretty little detective not this thing!" Harris said as he moved the gun to point at the little girls head. The mother of the child then began to scream and sob so much they had to remove her from the area.

"Thats not what I'm saying. Please just put the girl down abd tell me elwhere you put my partner." Elliot drew his gun and pointed it at Harris. Harris gave a sly grin and put the gun to his own head.

"Why would you want her now she is only a cold usless lump. I got to use her one last time though." Harris returned the gun back to the girl's head and chuckled when he saw the look on Elliot's face.

Elliot's face was pale and he could barely keep the little food he had in his stomach down. He didn't like to think of Olivia that way and it was killing him. He slowly raised his gun once more, aiming it at Harris' head this time. "Tell me where she is." When Harris didn't respond and smiled Elliot was fed up with the stupid games. "Now you sick s.o.b. Where the hell is she?" Elliot was now only inches from Harris with is gun still trained on his head.

"Well Detective Stabler it's your choice. I can tell you where you precious little partner is and blow this little girls head off or you can have this little girl and I can get on my plane and leave. So what will it be Detective?" Harris said the sly grin returning to his face.

Elliot smiled his own sly grin and replyed "I choose neither." Then he leaped at Harris knocking him to the ground and Harris' gun skidded across the ground. Elliot grabbed the girl as Fin cuffed Harris.

"So where is she?" Fin said pulling his head back. Harris shrugged and Fin took him to the car. Elliot handed the little girl to the paramedics and decided to search Harris' bag for any clue as to where Olivia was. He pulled the zipper back and lifted the top. He looked inside and could feel the tears comin to his eyes.

There in the suitcase lay Olivia bloody and beaten curled in a ball. He scooped her up and ran outside to the ambulence that was just about to leave with the little girl. "Wait!" he yelled and the paramedics turned to look at him and their eyes grew large and they ushered the girl and her mother out of the ambulence so Elliot could climb in and put Olivia down.

"Where was she?" The paramedic asked as they began to hook her up.

"In his suitcase. Is she going to be okay " Elliot asked paniced.

"I don't know." The paramedic said and the rest of the ride was silent. The paramedics did what they needed and Elliot sat next to Olivia holding her hand hoping she wouldn't die.

Elliot sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Fin and Munch had interigated Harris and he confesed to everything. Then Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Casey showed up at the hospital to wait.

It was almost eleven when Elliot told everyone that they should go home and get some rest. They all fought back but he assures them he would be fine and would call with any news on Olivia. So reluctaantly they all left and Elliot was left alo e where he began to cry.

At around mid-night the doctor came out with a grim look on his face. It was a doctor Elliot knew from many of their cases. He walked over and sat down next to Elliot.

he began talking to Elliot and Elliot dropped his head to his hands. The doctor gave Elliots back a reassuring rub and got up to tend to his patients. Leaving Elliot to sit and cry after he composed himself he pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew he should. Casey.

Ok so I know that that was really mean. But I seem to get more reviews when I have the cliffhangers. As a Christmas present for all of you readers I promise the next chapter won't end in a cliffhanger. Remember I need 15 this time!! Review please!! Oh, and I am going to Ohio over Christmas and I don't know if I will have a computer so if I get 15 while I'm there sorry I will update when I get back!


	9. Heartboroken

Ok so I didn't my 15 reviews. But here is the next chapter. Lucky for you I am updating now because I couldn't wait any more, but this time I need the rest of the reviews to get me to 15. So thank you to everyone who reviewed and here is chapter 9!!

Chapter 9: Heartbroken

After hanging up with Casey, who was now on her way after a long tear filled conversation about what the doctor had told him, Elliot stood and walked to the reseptions desk. He gathered the required papers and sat down to fill them out. The whole time silent tears running down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight that first struck Casey's eyes as she entered the hospital waiting room would rip out the heart of anyone who knew how much Elliot loved Olivia. He sat with a pen in his hand; moving painstakingly slow as he filled out the forms as he cried.

She walked over to him and sat down in the seat next to him. She started to rub his back. He felt the contact with Casey and fell into her and sobbed. All Casey could do was let her friend cry on her shoulder as she silently cried on his.

After a few minutes of tears shed Elliot lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "Sorry." He muttered as he started on the paper work again "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Its fine Elliot I understand." Casey answered once again placing her hand on his back.

"Its just I don't think I can go on without her," he slowly began to cry again and Casey began to mo e her hand up and down Elliot's back "but I know that she won't be able to handle what we are going to tell her. She will most likely quit svu and shut herself off from the outside world."

"Elliot you don't know that's true. The only thing we can do now is tell her the truth and help her through it. Now when did the doctor say you could go and see her?"

"He said that I could go see her when ever I was ready and that all I had to do was ask the reseptionest for the room. I just didn't want to do it alone."

"Okay well let's go see her then." Casey said standing and Elliot followed her lead. They waked up to the reseptionist and asked for Olivia's room. Upon aquiring the number they made their way down the hallway. They arrived at her door and as Casey noticed that Elliot had stopped outside her door. "Elliot she is going to want to hear this from you, not me." Elliot nodded and walked into Olivia's room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Olivia expected to see when she opened her eyes was Harris, but insted she came across her partner and her best friend. Very happy that she was no longer in danger she gave the best smile she could muster in her state. Her smile grew a little more when she relized it wasn't Casey holding her hand it was Elliot. When she finally focused on their faces though and noticed that not only did Casey look as though she had been crying. She also notice the almost pained look that was displayed on the face of the two people in front of her. Slowly her smile began to fad.

XXXXXXXXX

Finally Olivia's eyes began to flutter open. As he noticed Elliot's grip on Olivia's hand grew stronger. She looked up at him and Casey and smiled. He assumed that was because she knew she was safe, but then he saw her smile grow just a little, so little that Casey didn't even notice, and he hoped that was because she reliezed he was holding he hand. Then he saw her smile slowly shrink because she knew something was wrong.

" El, Casey," She said looking from one to the other "Wh-what is it what's wrong?" Elliot gave Olivia a weak sad smile that was just his way of telling her that he had heard her.

Casey gently squized Elliot's shoulder and Elliot knew that he had to tell her. "Olivia there is something I need to tell you." He watched as Olivia nodded and slowly swallowed. He could tell that she was holding back tears and that she knew this would be bad because his face was giving it all away. "When you came in the doctors had to run some tests and Liv," He was now rubbing up down her arm and swallowing back his own tears to stay strong for her. "One test came back abnormal so they ran some more and what they found well this is hard to say because I know it's going to be so hard so before I tell you you have to promise me something. Okay?"

She nodded and swallowed hard a tear now running from the base of her eye to her chin that was gingerly wiped away by her partner. "I want you to promise me that you know that I will always be there for you me and that rest of the SVU team. You are never alone through anything." She nodded fearfully knowing that what Elliot was about to say wasn't good. She was almost positive of what he was going to say but she hoped and prayed with all she had that what Elliot was about to say was not the same as what she thought. "Liv, ugh I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. When they ran the second set of test one came back positive, and that one was the pregnancy test." She couldn't holdback the tears as her worst fear and suspisions were answered.

Elliot watched as Olivia slowly broke down. He knew this would be hard for her. "Liv I need you to remember what you promised me. You are not alone so don't think for one second that you are. We will all support you in whatever choice you make." Casey said speaking for the first time since Olivia had awakened. Olivia nodded and burried her head in Elliot's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, and began to rub her back.

When Olivia finally settled down Elliot explained that the doctor had said that he wanted to come and do and ultrasound when Olivia was ready. Olivia agreed that she was ready and Casey left to go find the doctor.

When Casey returned the doctor fallowed her in. "Hey Olivia, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he rolled the machine used for ultrasounds over to Olivia's right side.

"Physically I feel fine."

"Okay well let's do this and see how far along you are." Olivia nodded and winced, as the cold gel was place on her belly. She then relized that Elliot was no longer holding her hand. She began to panic as she felt around for his hand to join her's and sighed in releaf when she found his hand.

When Olivia turned her attention back to the doctor she noticed the picture on the screen and couldn't help but let a small smile flutter over her lips. She knew she always wanted kids but she didn't want to turn out like her mother and that was what scared her the most. She looked at she doctor and noticed that look on his face and began to worry. "Is something wrong?" She asked almost afraid to hear the answer and she felt Elliots grip on her and tighten.

"Oh no nothing is wrong detective. It's just that there is two heartbeats here."

"Are you telling me that I am having twins!?

**Okay so because I didn't get 15 reviews I am not going to update next time until I get to 15 between the last two chapters. So plaese Review!!!!**


	10. Dealing

**So here is the next chapter I am going to try and make it longer because I have alot going on with band and school so I won't be able to update for a while. So I hope you enjoy and here is the 10th chapter!**

Chapter 10: Dealing

After the doctor left Olivia asked Elliot and Casey if they would leave as well so she could get some much needed rest. Casey agreed and said her good-byes to her friend and left. Elliot on the other hand was a little more hesitent. He was afraid that Olivia would break down after finding out that she was pregnant with her rapist's child, but she assured him that she was fine and would give him a call. He left looking back once more before he closed the door.

A couple hours later Olivia heard a gentle knock at the door. She quickly swiped her hand under her eyes to eliminate any stray tears and turned to face who ever was entering, hoping they wouldn't notice that she had been crying. Even though she figured it was Elliot and he always knew when she was upset. To her surprise she turned and instead of Elliot standing by the door it was Cragen.

XXXXXXXXX

Cragen slowly opened Olivia's door and peeked his head inside. When he saw that she was awake he slowly walked in and waited for her to look at him before entering more. When she turned her head he knew right away that she had been crying. He could make a good guess as to why based on what Elliot had told him when he had arrived at the station, but wasn't sure if that was the definite reason quite yet. "Hey Liv, Elliot just told me about the twins." He said as he slowly approached Olivia. Who now had fresh tears in her eyes and at that moment Cragen new what she had been crying about. " I just came by to see how you were holding up."

"You know I'm okay a guess but I can't help but think that I'm in the same postion as my mother." She said as she wiped some tears away and continued to speak. " I mean she was single, alone, with no one to help her and pregnant with her rapists child." By now she was full blown crying.

Cragen sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Olivia. He sat there and just held her until he felt her begin to hicup then finally her breathing slowed. He pulled her back and looked at her for a couple seconds before he began to speak. "Olivia you are nothing like your mother. Sure you both concived your children the same horrible way, but like you said she had no one. Even the fact that you thought you were alone hurt me so much and if you said that to anyone else on the squad they would feel the same way. We are all here to help you through this and to support you. Plus I think of you as the strongest women I know and I think that you have plenty of strength to raise these two babies with as much love and affection as you would a child that you concived willingly." He said as he wiped her tears and once again he pulled her into a huge.

After a few more minutes in the embrace Cragen released his hold on Olivia. "Thank you so much. You really did make me feel better." Just as she was finishing up her thank you Cragen's phone rang. He finished the conversation with the person on the other end and then told Olivia that he had to go because they caught another case. They shared one last hug and a reassuring smile from Cragen before Olivia was left alone once again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After about three hours numorous magizenes and surfing through many channels, Olivia was bored out of her mind. Just before she thought she was going to go insane there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" She said rather excitedly.

The door opened slowly and Fin poppedhis head in. "Hey Liv." He said as he entered the room and made his way to the chair next to Olivia's bed. "I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry I let this happen to you. This is all my fault and I am so, so very sorry." Fin apologized as he grabbed Olivia's hand.

Olivia looked at him in shock. Even after everything that had happened it never once crossed Olivia's that any of this was Fin's fault. "Fin you need to know that I never once thought any of this was your fault. Even though the circumstances are not as I expected I am happy to be having theses babies. I have always wanted kids and I wouldn't want to raise any number of kids created by any form without someone like you to pretect them." She one idel tear running down the right side of her face.

Fin looked up from the spot he had been looking at on the bed. "Yea but Liv..." He stopped when he saw Olivia shaking her head.

"But nothing." She said "If anything I should that you, I mean this isn't the way I ever imagined it but, because of you have the opertuntity ro become a mother and prove that genes but how well you raise a child and that I can be stronger than my mother. I know this sounds really bad but I am almost glad that you didn't stop Harris, and don't think for minute that I was glad that I was raped but the opertunity to raise two new people that could one day make a difference in this world." She explained as she place her hands in her still flat stomach. Fin smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Liv, I really do feel better now. I better get going though I have a lot of paper work and I told Captin I wouldn't be gone too long." He explained as he got up and headed to the door.

" Alright, it was good to see you again Fin. I won't be able to return to work for another month because of the twins so during that month don't be a stranger. Feel free to stop by anytime you know where my apartment is."

He gave her a soft smile and walked out of the room leave Olivia alone once again. As she was sitting there she started to think about what she had told Fin. She knew she had always wanted kids but was she really happy that it happened this way? Not really she didn't want kids this way she had only said that to make Fin feel better. She didn't really want to have her rapist kids but she was still going to have these babies because she wasn't sure she would get another chance to have kids. So even though she was scared to death to have theses babies there was no way she would let anything happen to them.

**Okay well that was chapter 10 I really hoped you guys liked it! I wasn't too sure about it but I posted it any way. Please review. Last chapter I got the least reviews I have gotten for a chapter in a while so please review tell me what you thought of the chapter, any ideas you might have for the story, or about anything else you might like to tell me that you think will make this a better story. Thanks and review!!!!!**


	11. 6 Months

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I have been busy with school and soccer season ending. But now its summer and I have all day to write so hopefully I will update more often! Just made a few changes adn fixed the bold problem!**

Chapter 11: 6 Months

Soon Olivia was back to work, but only on desk duty though she hated it more than anything in the world. During the months following her return to work and Elliot's devoice, Elliot and Olivia had been spending a lot of time together. They would go to Olivia's house after work and talk or watch a movie. Some nights though Olivia would have Elliot over and she would just breakdown over everything that had happened. With the rape, then the trail, Alex coming back (Alex deciding to stay), then the pregnancy, with twins, feeling bad about being to self centered to not notice that Elliot was going through a divorce, it was extremely hard for Olivia to stay strong and she would go home and cry, but Elliot was always there for her. On a few nights though it wasn't Olivia needing a shoulder to cry on, but Elliot who couldn't handle all that was going on in life. The few times he had cracked were weeks when the case had involved teenagers, and Elliot couldn't see his own kids, or when one of his kids called and they talked about all the things going on in their life and Elliot had to deal with the fact that he would have to miss those years.

By now 6 months had passed since everything had happened and Olivia was 7 months along and it was her last day at work so the guys had put together a small party and gotten her a couple things that Olivia would need. Alex had given her a purple bassinet, and Casey had given her a pink one (Olivia had decided to find out the sex of the babies and she was having Identical twin girls.), Munch gave her a pink bear, blanket, and onesie that said "I Love My Uncle". Fin had gotten her the same things as Much except in purple, Cragen had given her one pink and one purple hat and a $100 gift card for Babies R Us. Soon the day was over and it was time for Olivia to go home, Cragen knowing Olivia would need help with everything let Elliot leave as well to help her.

The two soon arrived at Olivia's apartment and Elliot carried everything to the room next Olivia's, and then went and sat next to Olivia on the couch. "Hey, so in case you were wondering I did get you a present and I'm going to tell you what part of it is right now." He said smiling at Olivia, secretly wanting to tell her that he loved her and he always had. "I took the weekend off to help you get the nursery ready."

"El, you didn't have to do that!" Olivia said shocked at how generous Elliot was and how much he cared for her.

"Well I already did Cragen said it was fine because we had just finished up with the Johnson case, but that if I was really needed that he would give me a call." He explained to Olivia. "Plus tomorrow you said you wanted to go shopping to get all the nursery accessories, and you can't do that alone that stuff is heavy and I have to give you the other part of your gift tomorrow."

"El, you don't have to do all that I could have found someone to help and I don't need anything else from you, you've help enough already." She told him.

"Well it's already made up so you have to deal with it. Now you should really do to bed it's getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow so I'm gonna go and make you dinner and you're going to put your feet up and relax." He said standing up and putting her feet up on the couch and walking off toward the kitchen to start dinner.

"El, this isn't necessary I can still do things for myself and I'm not that tired." She tried to protest.

"Too bad you stay there and watch T.V., or may find some names for those two because we just can't call them baby and little girl their whole life." Elliot said and she could her him put some water in a pot, and she smiled slightly noticing that he said we.

Twenty minutes later Elliot had finished the ravioli that he had made for him and Olivia for dinner and he was heading to the living room to give Olivia her bowl. When he entered the living room he smiled at the sight in front of him. There on the couch laid Olivia the baby name book laid open over her belly and she was sleeping soundly. He gently shook her and she stirred and sat up slowly. "I thought you said you weren't tired." He said giving her the slyest grin she had ever seen on his face.

"Shut-up" She said shoving a ravioli in her mouth. Elliot simply chuckled and continued eating. Soon they finished and Elliot went to the kitchen and cleaned up after dinner, though not without much protest from Olivia

When he finished went over to the couch picked up Olivia's feet, sat down, then put her feet on his lap. "So Liv, what do you want to do tonight?" He said looking at her though he couldn't see her face because the baby name book was in the way.

"What do you think of the name Annabelle?" She asked peeking over the top of the book.

"It sounds like a cow." Elliot said making eye contact with Olivia who nodded in agreement.

"How about Anastasia?"

"Isn't that what happens when you can't remember anything?" Elliot asked knowing he was wrong but thing that's what it sounds it like.

"No El," She said rolling her eyes. "Okay what do you think of Ellie?"

"That's a pretty name what does it mean?" Elliot had always loved the name Ellie he had wanted to name one of his daughters that but Kathy hated it.

"It means noble and exalted!" Olivia said sounding excited. She then looked down at her large belly and said "What do you guys think of that? Huh? One of you guys wanna be an Ellie?" Olivia chuckled as both girls began to do what felt like summer saults in her uterus. "Whoa girlies, I'll take that as a yes." She said smiling wider than Elliot had ever seen. "Okay so one down one to go."

"Yup, found any other ones that you're thinking about?" Elliot asked, he was now rubbing Olivia's feet.

"Umm, well there's Eleanor?"

"Too old!" Elliot said crinkling up his nose.

"Oh here there's Ella, Emily, Emmie, or Emma." She said sounding very excited.

"Well Emma is too close to Ellie and so is Emily, but Emmie I really like that one what does it mean?"

"Let's see Emmie means entire or universal. Oh El its perfect Ellie and Emme. I love it and they are both meaningful and strong names!" She said gently rubbing her belly.

"There both wonderful names Liv. You like the vowels don't you?" He asked noticing all the names she had suggested started with a vowel.

"Yea I guess I do, I think it's because it's uncommon yet not super uncommon, plus my name starts with one and the greatest, most caring, generous, protecting, and the love of my life's name starts with a vowel." She said looking down at her stomach to avoid Elliot's gazing, desperately hoping that Elliot wouldn't run she really needed him now and she secretly cursed herself for saying that now wasn't the time to risk the most important relationship in her life.

Elliot just sat there processing all of what Olivia had said, hoping desperately that this wasn't a dream. He was soon brought from his thoughts when he noticed Olivia was getting up from the couch, he knew he had taken too long and that she was going to run and he had to stop her. He quick said the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you mean it? All of what you just said about me?" He asked following her toward the kitchen.

"Yea I do, but just forget it, it doesn't matter this isn't the time to try something because I need you more than ever now so I can't afford to lose you El, not over something stupid." She said trying to mask the tears in her voice.

"I could say the same things about you." He said turning her around noticing the tears for the first time.

"El, don't say that just to say it because I really can't lose you now I have never raised a baby before let alone two and I really don't think I can do this alone especially under these circumstances. I know I said that I could handle this and it didn't matter who the father was but that was a lie because I'm terrified. I need you now more than I ever have in my life and I don't want to lose you because I said something stupid." She explained trying to get out of Elliot's grip.

"Liv I mean it, and I really mean it I have loved you for years and I don't want you to go through this alone. You wanna know the other part of your gift? I was gonna to tell you that I was planning on staying with you to help with everything because I care about you and I wasn't going to see you at work and I couldn't stand to be away from you. I love you Liv, more than anything in the world; I have never felt this way toward another woman not even Kathy. So I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I want to see these two grow up," He said placing his hand on top of Olivia's which was resting on the top of her belly. "And I want to be there to protect them from everything. I don't want to ever leave you Liv because I love you with all my heart."

By now Olivia was bawling and could barely talk but she managed to spit out a few words. "I want you to be th-there too El. I didn't want to raise these babies without a father I hated that as a child. I would have said yes to you moving in because I can't stand being away from you." She said before completely losing it. She tied to get away but Elliot grabbed her and pulled her into his chest and soothingly rubbed her back as she clung to him. As the time passed Elliot began to sway as well to calm Olivia and eventually she calmed down enough for Elliot to guide her to the couch: where they both laid down Elliot with his back against the back of the couch, Olivia with her back to him. Elliot had his arms wrapped around her abdomen and Olivia had her arms on his.

After about half an hour Elliot thought for sure that Olivia was asleep until she turned around in his arms to face him. "I want you to stay, and not just for the rest of the pregnancy." She said. "Because I don't know how I could make it through anything that's to come without you. I love you El. You and these babies are my life and I can't imagine how I could survive if anything happened to any of you. " She said a stray tear running down her cheek.

"Then I'll stay and I won't ever leave because I can't stand to see you hurt and struggling. I love you too Liv more than you can ever imagine. And I love these babies as if they were my own. We can do this." He said wiping away the tears falling from her eyes and then he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was short and sweet, but somehow it was the best kiss either one had ever had. And they both knew it was something they wanted to last forever.

Elliot shifted slightly so that He was now laying flat on his back and Olivia had her head resting on his chest. She had one hand in front of her face rubbing Elliot's chest and the other tuck under the pillow under Elliot's head. Elliot was rubbing soothing circles on her upper back with one hand and the other was resting comfortably on Olivia's stomach. And that's how they fell asleep that night, Olivia to the soothing sound of Elliot's heart and Elliot to the gentle smell of Olivia's shampoo. Both knew this was something they wanted to spend the rest of their life doing.

**Well there you go guys Chapter 11. I hope this makes up for the delay. Tell me what you think of all that has happened in this chapter and things you might like to see in this story! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Building Then Falling

**Well as I promised I am updating more frequently now so here you all are. Thanks to all that reviewed keep it up! **

Chapter 12: Building Then Falling

That morning Elliot and Olivia both woke with a smile on their face remembering the conversation from last night. They knew that this wasn't aloud because they were partners, but no one had to know yet. Elliot had already told Cragen of his plan to move in with Olivia so he wouldn't wonder and Fin and Munch he would tell the same thing that he was just being a good friend. So there they lay happy just to be with each other until Olivia broke the silence "So what are we? You and me." She asked.

"Well I would have to say we are dating. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend."

"Okay that's what I thought just making sure. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I thought that after breakfast we could go to Babies R Us and find nursery sets and baby clothes. Then I thought we would go to Home Depot and pick out paint and anything else we need to decorate the nursery. After we dropped everything off here I was going to go back to my place and get my bed, dresser and some clothes since I'm going to be staying here for the next couple months."

"Oh, well you don't have to bring a bed mines a queen size we can share. I realize that couples usually get to know each other before they move in together but if you think about it it's almost like we have been dating for the past ten years you know as partners. Unless you'd feel uncomfortable that way."

"No not at all. I was hoping you'd say that because don't know if I could live in your apartment and not sleep with you." Elliot thought about what he had just said and realized that it came out a lot worse than he had planned. "Well not like sleep with you, but more like know you were sleeping here too and I wasn't with you. Well now I just sound like a creeper." Elliot said looking up to avoid eye contact with Olivia.

She reached up to his face and pulled it down to it was only inches from hers, "I know exactly how you feel, and why else would I suggest it?" She said then she closed the distance between their faces and kissed him. It was longer than the kiss from last night but just as simple. "I could get used to that!" Olivia said as she pulled away from Elliot. Elliot responded with a nod and placed another small kiss on the top of her head.

They both stood up and Elliot offered to make breakfast while Olivia showered. Olivia said that she could help with breakfast and shower later but Elliot insisted. So Olivia went to the bathroom and began her shower while Elliot went to the kitchen and began making bacon and eggs. When Olivia came out of her bedroom she went to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Elliot had set up everything for breakfast including a glass of orange juice. "El, this is wonderful, but you didn't have to do all this." Olivia said sitting down.

"It's not that big of a deal Liv. It wasn't much work." Elliot explained sitting down across from her. So they sat and ate making small conversation. Before they knew it, it was eleven and Elliot suggested that they get going so they had some time to start putting things together when they got home. Olivia agreed so she quick cleaned up the kitchen while Elliot showered.

By 11:30 they were in the car and on the way to Babies R Us. When they arrived Elliot found a spot close to the entrance and they got out of the car and headed inside. When they entered Olivia was taken aback by the amount of baby stuff in one store. Elliot noticed the worried look on Olivia's face and placed a reassuring hand on her lower back and whispered "It's okay I'll help you. It looks very over whelming but once you know what you need it's not too bad. It just looks like a lot of stuff, but there isn't really that much."

Olivia nodded and the two walked over to the nursery sets and began to look around. All of the sudden Elliot heard Olivia gasp and he immediately went to her side. "Liv what's wrong?" He asked worried.

She smiled at how concerned he was. "Nothing's wrong El, it's this nursery set. It's beautiful, and look they have one in pink and one in purple just like the bassinets I got from Alex and Casey. And look it has beautiful brown accents and it comes with a changing table, a crib, rocking chair, and dresser, plus they have a deal where you can throw in the bouncy seat, car seat, and baby swing and it only adds an extra $150 to the already very expensive price." Olivia said as she noticed the price for the first time. "I could barely afford one of these let alone two and I still need to buy clothes, highchairs, diapers, and bathtubs. I'm going to have to find something less expensive." She then turned and went to look at some of the other nursery sets.

"I'll buy on Liv, you can buy one and I'll buy the other." Elliot offered, though he knew he was buying her one no matter what.

"El, I couldn't let you do that it's too much money." Olivia said.

"Olivia I you just told me I could move in with you and I didn't buy you anything yet so I'm getting you this and that's final. And I don't have anyone to spend my money on but me so I have plenty of it don't worry you have plenty of other things to worry about; you shouldn't have to worry about money. So I'm going to help pay for this and just think of it as my gift to you and the babies." Elliot said and Olivia knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Olivia walked toward Elliot and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for everything, you're too good to me." She whispered in his ear as she enjoyed how comfortable she felt in his arms.

"Impossible." He said into her ear as he placed gentle kisses down her neck. "There is no way I could be too good to you because you deserve everything."

They pulled apart from each other and Elliot loaded the cribs, changing tables, rocking chairs, dressers, and swings into the flat cart he had gotten when they walked in. he then put the car seats and bouncy seats in the cart Olivia was pushing. "Liv, if that's too much for you to push I can put these on hold in the back while we look at clothes and the other things you need." Elliot knew that she would deny his help, but that the cart would become too much so he headed to the back before she answered.

"El, I'll be fine really I can handle it." Olivia insisted though she knew that she wouldn't last very long. Elliot refused to listen to her though and put everything in his cart in the back and said that he would be back later to get it. He then grabbed an empty cart and they both headed off toward to look at the high chair aisle. Olivia and Elliot both left their carts on one side of the aisle and began to look at all the high chairs. After a short time Olivia had found one pink and one purple high chair that were both on sale. Elliot grabbed a box with each and put them underneath the cart with the car seats in it. When he stood up he notice that Olivia was behind the cart that had nothing it and she had a small smile on her face. Elliot smiled to himself and began to push the heavy cart with everything in it. He didn't have a problem pushing the cart but he knew that the only reason Olivia had pushed it at first was because she didn't want to show that she need that much help.

The next thing they went to look for was the baby baths. Olivia found two tubs both the same color and the only reason Olivia didn't get a pink and purple one was because they didn't make them. The last thing the two needed to get was clothing. They headed over to the infant department and Olivia began looking for clothing that came in both pink and purple.

After about half an hour in the clothing department Olivia had filled her cart with clothing as well as brown sheets with pink and purple flowers and butterflies on them, when remembered that she still had to get a diaper bag and diapers. Elliot could tell that Olivia was getting tired so he offered to grab a diaper bag that looked nice and that would have enough room for things for two babies and he said he would grab two large boxes of diapers. While Elliot was off getting the other things Olivia sat down on a bench and waited for him.

Soon he returned and the two made their way to the front of the store to check out. Not only did Elliot buy the nursery set as he had told Olivia but he also bought, one of the bath tubs, a box of diapers, and a high chair. Olivia had insisted that he didn't but of course he bought them.

As they were exiting the store Olivia began to wonder how they were going to get this all back to her house but then she remembered that Elliot had barrowed a truck from his neighbor so they would put it all in the back of that. So while Elliot loaded the back of the truck up with all of the heavy things Olivia tied the tops of the clothes back shut so that they didn't blow away on the way home. She then loaded the bags, diapers, and tubs into the truck. She then returned the carts to the cart rack and go into the truck while Elliot finished up with loading everything and putting the cart back.

When they returned to Olivia's apartment they had to take multiple trips in order to get everything into the apartment. When they got everything inside Elliot glanced at the clock he notice that it was almost 3:30. "Hey Liv, I told my neighbor I would have his truck back by four so I'm going to run that home and pick up my car as well as some clothes. When I get back we can go to Home Depot, but while I'm gone I want you to rest okay?" He said to Olivia cupping the side of her face.

"Yea I'll just go turn the T.V. on and sit on the couch." Elliot looked at her skeptically, and Olivia knew that he wasn't too sure whether she was telling the truth or not. "I promise El, my feet are killing me so if I'm going to make it through another store I'm going to have to put them up." Elliot nodded and then left, leaving Olivia alone. As she promised she went into the living room and turned on the T.V., she lay down on the couch and covered up with a blanket. She flipped through the channels and stopped on a rerun of Grey's Anatomy.

When Elliot returned to the apartment he walked in and found Olivia sleeping on the couch. He smiled and went to drop his clothes in her room. When he came back from her room he knelt down by the couch and began to stroke the side of Olivia's face. She began to stir, and then she opened her eyes and smiled. "Back already?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yea, you know we don't have to go to Home Depot tonight. We can go tomorrow if you aren't feeling up to it." Elliot said helping her up from the couch.

"No I want to go tonight that way we can get the painting done tonight and we can set everything else up tomorrow."

Elliot nodded and they both left the apartment. It was a short drive to Home Depot and Olivia just wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. Elliot knew that Olivia was tired he let he lead the way.

They got to the paint department and Olivia stood and looked at all the colors. She knew that she didn't want to paint the room half and half because it would look funny, but she didn't know what color to do the walls in. She thought that if she did brown that it might be too dark, but then she found the perfect shade of brown that went with everything she had bought that day. She also found a pink, purple, and a mauve color. Elliot noticed that Olivia had grabbed a swatch of mauve and wondered what that was for but figured not to ask.

They went to the paint counter and got a gallon of the brown, half a gallon of the pink, half a gallon of the purple, and only a sample of the mauve. Elliot thought this was strange but figures that it was Olivia's choice and that she knew what she was doing. While they were at Home Depot they picked up paint rollers, large paint brushes, and some small detail brushes.

By the time they returned home it was almost nine (they had stopped to eat on the way home). Elliot and Olivia were both exhausted when they got home, so instead of painting the whole room they decided to just do the trim tonight and paint the rest Sunday.

At around ten they had finished and Olivia went to her bathroom while Elliot went to the guest bathroom to shower. When they were all nice and clean they both returned to Olivia's bedroom and climbed into bed without a word. When they were both settled in bed, Elliot's arms wrapped around Olivia and Olivia's arms laying on top of his, Elliot leaned over and whispered "I love you" into Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled and turned around in his arms "I love you too" she said as she place a kiss on his lips. Before they knew what was going on the kiss got father than any other before. They continued the kiss until neither could breathe and they were forced to stop. When they pulled back they smiled at each other and kissed one last time.

When they woke the next morning they both had a quick breakfast then went to work on the nursery. They then spent the day setting up the bathroom with the baby tubs and building the cribs, changing tables, and rocking chairs. The first thing Elliot put together was the rocking chairs so that Olivia had a place to sit and put her feet up. They then built the cribs, followed by the changing tables. They set up the bassinets in the master bedroom, and put the bouncy seats and swings in the living room.

After eating a lupper at four, they built the dresser, though by this time Olivia was quite tired so she didn't help much. (A/n a lupper is a combination of lunch and supper, kinda like brunch.) Instead she folded all the onesies and put them in the in one of the small drawer on top and in the other she put a few diapers that were left over from the changing table, and socks. She then folded all the pajamas and one piece out fits in the next drawer. In the second she put all the little jeans and extra waffle weave blankets she had bought. And in the last drawer she put miscellaneous little toys, stuffed animals, and teething rings. By the time she was done with that Elliot had finished the second dresser so Olivia could do the same thing with the other dresser. Most of what she had bought was pink and purple but there were a few things that were identical, that Olivia couldn't help but buy.

Before they knew it the day was over and it was time for both to go to bed. This was the time Olivia had been dreading the most because she knew that when she woke up Elliot would be gone. She knew that he still had to work even thought she didn't but she couldn't help but want him to stay.

Sure enough when she woke up the next morning Elliot was gone, but he had left a note on his pillow before he left and it read:

_My Love,_

_I'm sorry that I have to go to work but who else is going to keep you safe. _

_I'll call you around noon to check in on you. I should be home around 7. I'll_

_call if we catch a big case and I'm going to be late. Don't work too hard._

_Love you with all my heart,_

Elliot

Olivia smiled as she finished the letter, and then got up from bed. She walked into the kitchen and had a quick bowl of cereal before heading to the nursery. She finished painting the room and then went to find busy work around the house. She started by cleaning out a drawer in the kitchen and then filling it with bid and burp rags. She had just finished putting everything in the drawer when the phone rang. She smiled hurried to answer it needing to hear Elliot's voice. "Benson." She answered cursing herself for answering her home phone that way.

"Hard habit to break, huh?" Elliot asked smiling to himself.

"Guess so, how has your day been so far?"

"Fine nothing much yet. Munch and Fin caught a case but they haven't got a temp for you yet s I'm kinda sticking around here."

"Oh that is no fun trust me know." Olivia said cringing just thinking about the months she spent in desk duty.

"Tell me about it. I have no idea how you survived I can barely take one day let alone four months." Elliot said shaking his head at the thought.

"It was worse the days when you were with Fin and I was stuck listening to Munch all day."

"Why not just torture you? So what have you been up to?"

"Not much finished painting the walls in the nursery and then put all the bibs and stuff in a drawer in the kitchen."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I was about to when you called."

"Oh, well I'm going to let you go then I'll call if in going to be late."

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too Liv" And with that they both hung up.

Olivia then went into the kitchen and made herself a peanut butter and bologna sandwhich. When she was finished she decided that she should let the paint dry a little longer, so she went into the guest bathroom and put all the baby wash cloths in one drawer and all the bigger baby towels in the cabinet along with the baby shampoo and baby body wash.

By the time she had finished it was about one and she knew the paint would be dry. She grabbed the three other cans of paint and went into the nursery. She opened a window and the room fill with the fresh May air. She opened the cans, got her brushed ready, and turned on the radio.

Olivia spent hours in that room painting and singing to the radio. When she had finally finished she left the room and went to check the time. She was surprise to see that it was almost eight. She decided to check the answering machine; she looked down at the flashing red light she noticed she had three new messages. She hit the play button and the first message began to play. It was Elliot at around 6 he said that they had caught a big case and they need all hands on deck so he wouldn't be home until sometime the next day, and that she should call him back when he got the message. The next one was at 6:30 and I was the doctor's office and it was reminding Olivia that she had an appointment tomorrow at eight. The last message was from Elliot as well and he sounded worried. He told Olivia that it was around seven and that he was calling to check on her because she hadn't called him back.

After hearing the final message Olivia figured she batter call Elliot before he sent a search party out for her. She dialed his cell but got his voicemail. She left him a message telling him she was fine and she hadn't answered his call because she was painting and the music was loud.

After she left the voicemail she decided to text him as well, so she went into her room and got her cell. When she opened it she discovered that she had a number of texts from Elliot. She read them all then sent him a text saying that she was fine and that she wouldn't expect him until later. She was finished with painting she just had to wait for it to dry before she could arrange all the furniture. She decided she might as well eat but she didn't feel like making anything so she ordered Chinese.

When she finished with dinner she turned on the T.V. and sat down to relax. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was looking at the clock and it read 2 am. She knew she didn't want to go to bed without Elliot so she went into the nursery. She pushed the cribs to their spots against the wall and the rocking chairs in the corners. She then she put the changing tables on the wall opposite of the cribs with the diaper genie in between. Finally she put the dressers on the wall next to the changing tables. He last thing she did was lay down the brown rug with pink and purple flowers and butterflies on it.

By the time she was done it was 4:30 and she figured she should get some sleep before her doctor's appointment. So she went back into the living room and laid back down o the couch. When she woke the next time it was seven and Olivia needed to get up so she could get ready for her doctor's appointment.

She arrived and the doctor's office five minutes early so she sat down in a chair and began to read a People magazine. Finally the nurse called her name so she followed her back. The nurse did everything she needed to and told Olivia everything was looking good and that the doctor would be in shortly.

A couple minutes later the doctor entered and smiled at Olivia. "Hey, Olivia how have you been feeling?" The doctor asked as she got the ultrasound ready.

"I've been good, feeling wonderful Friday was my last day at work so I've been getting the apartment ready for the babies."

"I hope you've had help." The doctor said concerned.

"Yeah my partner from work has been helping me a lot." Olivia explained smiling just thinking about Elliot.

"Well okay, this is going to be a little cold." The doctor told her as she squeezed the gel over Olivia's stomach. She then went about looking at the babies. "Well Olivia, everything is looking good, I see two heartbeats, four arms, and four legs. Would you like some pictures?"

"Yes please!" She said excited about getting some new ultra sound picture.

The doctor wiped her stomach clean and Olivia sat up. She handed Olivia the pictures and then looked at her very seriously. "Olivia I want to take it easy, don't get up and do too much. You're at 33 weeks with twins, which is different than with single pregnancy, there's less space so premature birth goes way up." Olivia nodded in response to the doctor the hopped off the table and left the office scheduling her next appoint in two weeks.

Olivia got in her car and checked her phone. There was a text from Elliot saying that he didn't think he would be home until later that evening. Olivia smiled and pulled out into the crowded Manhattan street.

The men at the 1-6 had been working all through the night on this one case. It was a suspected parental abduction. They had brought the father in for questioning but he had claimed that he had no idea where his 15 month old daughter was. They interrogated him all night, but he refused to break. After that they began to look at other suspects. They eventually all came to dead ends.

It was around ten in the morning when they all looked up to see Olivia walking into the squad room. "We just can't get rid of you can we?" Fin said as he spotted Olivia walking in.

"You won't want to once you see what brought you." She said holding up a box with four coffee cups in it. All three men jumped from their seats and swarmed around Olivia. Olivia took her seat across from Elliot and sipped the tea that was in the fourth cup. She sat and talked to the guys for about half an hour before Cragen came out of his office and told them they had a lead. All four got up and left the squad room. When they got outside Elliot, Munch, and Fin all went to their car while Olivia went into hers.

Elliot returned home that night around six to a nice spaghetti dinner courtesy of Olivia they enjoyed their dinner together. They talked about this and that, but nothing in peticular. When they finished Elliot helped Olivia clean up the kitchen and then Olivia told him she had a surprise for him. She lead him to the nursery and opened the door. Elliot's jaw doped when he saw what Olivia had done.

Above the crib in the left was Ellie I'm the most beautiful pink cursive letters. Above the other crib was Emmie in the same beautiful cursive letters, but they were in purple instead. Then on the wall behind the cribs were flowers and butterflies in the same pink and purple. The thing that Elliot noticed first though, was that in between the two cribs was a heart in the mauve Olivia had pick out. As he looked closer he saw that it wasn't a normal heart the out line of the heart was mad of four names Elliot, Olivia, Ellie, and Emmie, and then in the middle was the word family. "Olivia it's beautiful, and the heart."

"I put your name in their I hope you don't mind but I want the four of us to be a family." Olivia explained as she looked at Elliot.

"Olivia I don't mind at all I'm honored that you put me as part of your family." He said as he bent down and kissed Olivia. "The whole room is beautiful just like you."

"Thank you El, now I'm exhausted so I think we should go to bed. What do you say?" she asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He said and the two went to bed happy to be with each other.

Things stayed pretty much the same for the next week. Elliot would go to work and be home around 7 and they would spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's company.

Today was a day like any other for Elliot and Olivia. They had gotten up together and Olivia had sad good bye to Elliot then did a few things around the house, but she was just about to start eating her lunch when all of the sudden she felt a pain like no other. She thought for sure it would pass and it did only to return again a couple seconds later and this kept happening. Olivia knew this wasn't so she got on the phone and called Elliot.

Elliot was sitting at his desk finishing up his paper work when his phone rang. "Stabler."

"Elliot" said the voice on the other side of the phone.

Elliot immediately recognized the voice as Olivia's but it sound different full of pain. "Liv, what is it?" Elliot asked beginning to worry.

"El, some-something's wrong with the babies." As soon as those words hit Elliot's ear, and he could hear the tears in Olivia's voice, he was out the door.

**Well there you guys go Chapter 12. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I figured it would get you guys to review because many of you didn't for the last chapter. Well hope you like it tell me what you think. If you have anything you want to say about what you think should happen tell me.**

**A/N I know that the names are different from my original chapter 11 post but I did change them in case you were wondering. Tell me what you think of them.**


	13. Fighting

Chapter 13: Fighting

Elliot sat in the waiting room, at Bellveue Hospital, with his head in his hands replaying the events that unfolded in the last three hours.

After getting the call from Olivia, Elliot had rushed to her apartment in record time. When he walked through the front door he immediately saw Olivia lying on the kitchen floor surrounded by a pool of crimson blood. He fell at her side as he put her head in his lap. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulence. Then sat the on the kitchen floor cradling Olivia when she began to stir. "Liv, Olivia can you hear me? Hang in there okay? The ambulence is on the way just hang on!" Elliot spoke frantically yet with such compation.

"E-El." Olivia managed out in a barely adible whisper. "Make sure...the babies...are okay...promise me." Olivia said needing to stop and catch her breath every couple of words.

"I promise, but I don't have to because your gonna pull through this and make sure they're okay yourself you hear me? I love you Olivia Benson you can't just leave me." Elliot said fighting back the tears that were fighting to break through. He couldn't understand why he was crying he hadn't cried like this when Kathy almost died but now with Olivia knocking on death's door he was a mess.

"Love...you...Elliot...Stabler." Olivia said before her eyes fluttered shut and the paramedics burst through the door.

The rest was a blur to Elliot could only vaguely remember riding in the ambulence with Olivia or calling Cragen. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in this same position and he wasn't really sure who all was in the waiting room with him. He assumed Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, and Alex, but he didn't know for sure because he hadn't looked up since he sat down.

Hours had passed and still they had heard no news. Then all of the sudden Elliot whipped his head up when he heard a doctor ask for the family of Olivia Benson. He quickly sprang to his feet and was in front of the doctor in seconds. "Hi I'm and I am the one who treated , are you her husband."

"No I'm Elliot Stabler her partner and next of kin." Elliot said holding his hand out for the doctor the shake. "How are they?" Elliot asked referring to Olivia and the babies.

"They are all alive. suffered from a placental ubruption, which is when the plecenta detaches from the uterine lining cutting off oxygen to the babies. We delivered the twins and they are in the NICU." The doctor said as Elliot nodded in understanding. "Baby A weighed 3 lbs 2oz, Baby B was a little smaller she only weighed 2 lbs 7oz. Now had a lot of bleeding and we did manage to stop it but her heart stoped beating. We did get it going again but she is in a coma. We don't know how long her brain went without oxygen or how long she will be in a coma." The doctor looked at Elliots face, then at everyone else and saw the same look of worry they all wore. "She is young, healthy, and in good shape so she should recover soon but I'm not making any garenties."

"Thank you Doctor." Elliot said shaking his hand. "Can I go see them?"

"Currently Ms. Benson is being set up in her own room, but I can take you to the NICU and come and get you when she is ready."

"That sounds great!" Elliot said turning to look and the crowd behind him for the first time. They all nodded for Elliot to go with the doctor and told him the take pictures.

The doctor led Elliot down the hall and to the left to a automatic door that lead into a small room with three sinks inside. "In the NICU most of the babies are premature and very suseptable to infection, which can be life threatening. So before you enter you come in here," The doctor informed Elliot as he led him through the doors into the small room. "And run you hands under the water then take three pumps of the soap and wash your hands for thirty seconds." The doctor watched as Elliot followed his every direction. "Then you rinse off you hands. You then take one of these," The doctor took a container off the top o the sink and shook out two white sticks that looked like plastic tooth picks. "And clean out under your nails. Finally you sqirt this one into one hand and make an 'X' on your palm with you finger nails. You do this on both hands and your good to go in. Now when you get to this door the nurse will have to open it for you. In order to get to see the babies you need to sign in here. " He said referring to the log that had tabs running along the bottom with last names. "You flip to the Benson page and sign your name and relationship to the babies. No one under the age of 14 is allowed in unless they are a sibbling. Any visitor beside you and must be accompanied by one of you. Do you have any questions?" He asked, looking up at Elliot slowly shaking his head no.

" I know this is a lot to take in this is hard on all our parents," When the doctor said that he was going to correct him but opted not to. "But would you like to see them now?"

Elliot smiled, nodded, and followed the doctor through the NICU, until the reached two incubators with little pink card that read 'It's a Girl' and were labbed 'Benson A' and 'Benson B'. "Here you are and congradulations." said and once again Elliot thought about telling him they weren't his kids but chose not to.

As the doctor walked away Elliot approached the incubator labled 'Benson B'. As he came up beside it and looked in he saw a tiny little being inside. Elliot couldn't believe that something so small could even be alive. She also had so many tubes and wires hooked up to her that she could barely move. "Hi I'm Katy, and I will be this little ones night nurse weekends, Tuesdays, and Thursdays."

"Hi I'm Elliot." He said taking note of the women with medium brown hair that hung just below her shoulders, green eyes with a hint of blue, and who appeared to be in her mid to late thirties.

"Do you have a name picked out for her?" She asked as she attempted ajusted some of the wires.

"Emmie is her first name and I don't know about her middle name yet." Elliot said gazing down at the tiny infant. "What is all this for?" Elliot asked motioning to all the wires.

The nurse explained all of the wires and tubes that ranged from the intabation tube that helped her breathe to the feeding tube in her nose to the heart monitors on Emmie's bare chest. "Can I touch her?"

"Sure," Katy said smiling. "Just reach your hand in through that hole."

Elliot did and soon his fingers grazed over the tiny, lightly fuzzed head, of the baby. He sat there for a while and stroked her head as she slept. Finally he stood from his seat and made his way over to the other incubator.

When Elliot peered onto this incubator he noticed that this baby was slightly bigger than Emmie, but the thing that shocked him the most was that there was an IV coming out of her head insted of her hand. "Is that supposed to be there?" Elliot asked pointing to the IV.

"Yes, sometimes with premies we can't get IVs in thier hands so we have to put them in the head because there are bigger viens." Elliot nodded his understanding and looked back up at the nurse who looked like she was twenty years older than the other one. She had light hair cut into a short bob. "I'm Deb and I will be here the same nights as Katy. So do you have a name for this little girl?"

"Yeah, Ellie can I touch her?"

"Sure go right ahead."

Elliot put his hand inside and was suprised when Ellie took a suprisingly strong grip on his hand. Elliot sat rubbing his thumb against Ellies tiny fingers for about ten minutes before appeared. Elliot knew this was his que and followed him back down the hall and to the right where they reached a row of doors. "Her room is 1345 and there should be a nurse in there to answer any questions you might have."

Elliot entered Olivia's room and took note of how peaceful she looked. He approached her bed and took a seat in the plastic chair next to it. He took Olivia's hand in his and noticed that her heart began to race. "Liv it's me Elliot the babies are okay I promise you don't have to worry now calm down!" Elliot told her stroking the side of her face. Soon her heartbeat returned to normal and Elliot relaxed.

Elliot spent the next two hours with Olivia telling her about the twins and encouraging her to pull out of her coma. Before he left he bent down and whispered, "I love you Olivia Benson and I promise to came and visit everyday."

**Well there you go Chapter 13, sorry for the delay but I just got tied up with family and school. And just to let you know I have only been to a NICU twice so I just went with what I had to do while I was there and stuff. And any medical information is from watching Discovory Health and medical dramas. Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	14. Visiting

**Well this one I tried to update a little faster than last time. For those of you who read my other story you have heard this but I might be getting a laptop for Christams which means more updates!**

**Chapter 14: Visiting**

Two hours after Elliot left the hospital he lay awake staring at the ceiling in his bedroom. He tried and tried, but he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Olivia didn't wake up. What would happen to the babies? He kept asking himself. He wanted to take them and he would buy he didn't know if the state would let him. The last thing he wanted was them going into the system and getting adopted or split up. How would he explain that to Olivia if she woke up and her daughters had been separated and were living with strangers?

These questions plagued Elliot's mind a before he knew it, it was 6:30 and his alarm was screaming at him. He hit it and thenclimbed out of bed amdheaded to the bathroom to get ready for work. Cragen abd told him to take the rest of the week off, brt it was only Tuesday and if he stayed home he would only worry and worry.

When he walked into the squad room Munch looked up and mailed before turning to Fin. " You owe me $100. Told you he wouldn't be gone more than a day." He said holding his hand out and smiling as Fin slapped a crisp $100 bill in his had.

"Elliot man Cragen told you take the week off what are you doing here?" Fin asked.

"I couldn't be home I needed to come in to take my mind off of things." He responded sitting in his chair and looking at Olivia's desk and wondering if she would ever sit there again.

"El, man she will be fine. She's a fighter." Fin said trying to comfort not only Elliot, but also himself.

"Yea I know. So what have we got?"

Fin filled him in on the case they had caught last night. Elliot then spent the remainder of the day doing paper work and taking witness statements. Soon enough it was five and Cragen told Elliot to leave or he wouldn't let him come back the rest of the week.

Elliot climbed in his car and drove to his apartment. He ran inside made himself a sandwich and grabbed a piece of paper off the table. He then returned to his car and drove the familiar route to the hospital.

He arrived and went to small room outside the NICU where he washed his hands and waved at the nurse to let him in. the buzzer sounded and the door to the NICU opened. Elliot entered, signed in, and walked over to the two incubators that held Olivia's babies.

He went to visit Ellie first and checked the white board that had had Deb's name on it the day before. Today it held a new name 'Jennifer'. Elliot studied the name and tried to picture a face to match, but soon enough a young woman who looked no older than one of his daughters approached him. "Hi, I'm Jennifer, but I assuming I will see you in here most nights I work, you can call me Jeni." The brunette with green eyes and perfectly straight teeth greeted Elliot with a smile.

I bet her parents paid for that smile. He thought to himself before answering. "Hello I'm Elliot Stabler, these are my partner's children." He informed her and smiled when the nurse gave him a puzzled look. "We are both detectives," He explained. "We have been for about ten years now. She my best friend and she is a coma and I'm so worried she won't wake up." He could feel tears pooling as he thought of Olivia not waking up. He found it strange that he was talking to someone other than Olivia about his feelings. And to make it even stranger the woman was someone he just met.

She placed a hand on his back as she continued her check of the infant's vitals. "I'm sure she will be fine." Jeni reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess. So do you know how will be Emmie's night nurse when you're here?" He questioned trying to change the subject.

"It will usually be Julie. She really great, nothing will go unnoticed by her... she should be around here soon." She said looking around for the other nurse.

"Well I'm sure I'll meet her soon enough." Elliot said as he took out his camera and took a quick picture of the baby under the thick plastic of the incubator. "It was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll being seeing you again." And with that he turned his attention to the other baby.

He sat by Emmie's incubator for a good twenty minutes, he had just finished taking her picture, and was about to leave when he saw a woman who was in her mid-thirties, had brown hair, and brown eyes. "I'm Julie, and you must be Mr. Stabler." She introduced and she held out her hand.

"That's me." He said taking her hand in a firm grip.

"I would have been around earlier, but I had an emergency with another patient." She explained as she checked everything Jeni had on Ellie.

"No big deal I was just leaving actually, but it was nice to meet you." Elliot said as he walked off and out of the NICU.

As Elliot entered Olivia's room he walked over to the wall across from her bed and taped the piece of paper to the wall. Hey Liv, just putting up the girls' first picture they are great! You would really love them, and I'm sure they would love to meet their mom." He told her as he went to sit down. That's where he sat for the next couple hours as he talked about everything from the girls, to the case and how hard it was to work without her, and all the while he found ways to encourage her to wake up.

**Well there you go Chapter 14. Please review I didn't get any to worry and I'm beginning to think you don't like the story any more. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review just something to let me know your still reading and liking what you read! Thank you all and Happy Holidays.**


	15. Baby Steps

**Well in the season of giving I felt that I should give you guys an early Christmas present. For those of you reading my other stories I have 13 reviews so I only need 2 more for the update!**

Chapter 15: Baby Steps

Elliot entered the squad room with the same unenthusiastic look that he had worn for the last two weeks. That is how long it had been since Olivia had gone to the hospital, and since then coming to work just wasn't the same.

He sat down at his and stared at the empty desk across from him. He hated working alone and it had been long enough that Cragen was looking for a partner for Elliot. He insisted that it was only temporary until Olivia woke up and could return to work. Elliot had known from the moment Olivia had told him she was pregnant that he would have a temporary partner while she was on leave, but he had never thought that it could become permanent.

He was taken from his thoughts when Cragen called his name from his office door way. "What do we have?" Elliot asked as he got up and grabbed his coat.

"Rape and murder in an alley behind the Dry Gulch Bar, and it's all yours." Cragen said handing him the pink slip with address on it.

Elliot arrived at the crime scene alone and stalked over to the body under the sheet. Crouched over the body was who only glanced up briefly as Elliot approached. "What have we got?" Elliot asked in a dry monotone voice.

"Looks to be a young women in her mid-twenties, what looks like multiple blows to the head and vaginal trauma. CSU found this in a purse over there in that dumpster." Melinda informed him as she handed him a wallet and motioned to the dumpster behind them.

"Says her name is Kelly Webber, she's 24 and lives in Manhattan." Elliot read from the driver's license. "I will go check the place out, call me when you get her back to the morgue." Elliot requested as he walked away.

"Hey El, any change?" Melinda asked before he was out of earshot.

Elliot glanced over his shoulder, and with a solemn look on his face he shook his head no. He then walked to his car and drove off in search of someone to inform of his victim's death.

The day dragged on, as most did, and it seemed like forever until Elliot was done for the day. He had gone to the women's apartment, talked to her roommate, and then did the part he dreaded the most. He informed the parents that their daughter's life had been cut short by some monster. When he left the percent he got in his car and head straight for the hospital just as he had every day for the last two weeks. Before he stopped at the hospital he went into the Walgreen's and picked up the pictures that he had sent in the night before.

He walked into the hospital and went through the familiar routine before smiling at Cheryl, the NICU receptionist, and walking into the NICU. he sign ex in and turned around to head over to tue corner he knew the girls would be in. Upon turning around Elliot noticed a lot of the nurses and doctors were moving quickly, which usually ment that there was an emergency. Thinking nothing of it, because after all it was a NICU and this stuff happened all the time, Elliot began his short walk to what he reffered to as 'Benson Corner'. As he approached the twins he noticed a swarm of people around the incubator he knew held Ellie. It soon dawned on him that the emergency was Ellie and that he should be worried.

He rushed over to her and asked the only question on his mind. "What happened?" He questioned what looked to be the doctor in charge.

The doctor barked out a few orders before steping off to the side to talk to Elliot. "You must be ," She said, before noticing the puzzled look on Elliot's face. "I talked with Deb earlier, she was the one that noticed something wrong, she said you came in around eight every night."

She clarified before holding out her hand in preparation for the introduction. "I'm the attending on call tonight. Deb called me in when she notice that the baby was having labored breaths and her abdomine was destended. This is usually a sign of a more serious problem. I ordered an x-ray and it showed that she has a perfed bowel." The doctor explained, before continuing, knowing that the man in front of has very conserned for the child based on the look on his face. "This means that there is a small rip in the bowel and it's leaking into her abdomen. This is a very common complication with premies, but it can only be fixed with surgery, which we are prepping her for now."

Elliot just stood and stared at the doctor for a moment processing all the information. "What are her chances?" Elliot questioned fearing Olivia may never get the chance to meet her daughter.

The doctor gave Elliot a sympathetic look before answering his question. "It's a fairly common procedure, but it does have it's risks, which are multiplied because of her size, but-"

"Ellie her name is Ellie." Elkiot interrupted and was suprised to see the doctor looking confused. "You keep calling her the baby, the child, or her but she has a name, a name that her mother picked out. And now she might die and her mother has never even met her. So please if you could call her Ellie." Elliot pleaded as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Okay well Ellie's chances of survival are about 70%. And like I said we are getting her ready now so we should be able to operate soon reducing the risk of infection."

Elliot nodded his understanding as he wiped a single fallen tear from his eye. "Um doctor...I ojos you probably don't do this often, but is there any way that Ellie could meet her mother first? I mean before surgery?" Elliot questioned not wanting Olivia or Ellie to go without meeting.

The doctor nodded slightly and then looked at Elliot's pain stricken face. "I will try my best to arrange it, but I'm not making any garantees." the doctor said before walking off tithe front desk to make some calls.

Well she was doing this Elliot approached the incubator that held Ellie. While he was talking with the doctor most of the staff members had gone to do their own prep work. The only person left by the incubator wad the night nurse that Elliot had come to know quite well. "Hey Deb," He greeted as he reach inside and rubbed his index finger over the bab's soft downy hair.

"Hi Elliot, I saw you talking to . She is really good at what she does, bit sometimes her bed side manner isn't the best. So do you have any questions?"She asked feeling sympathetic for the man that she new was kind, caring, and would do anything for the twins or their mother.

Elliot shook his head and smiled as Ellie took hold of his finger in her tiny hand. "No I think I got it all, but she is making some calls to see if Ellie can meet Olivia before surgery."

Deb smiled at Elliot before saying. " Eloiot that's wonderful, and guess what else Ellie gained .4lbs today. Bringing her grand total to 4.9 lbs. She only has .7 lbs left before she can come out of the incubator and start getting ready to go home." Elliot looked up and mirrored the smile that was plastered on the middle age nurse's face.

Just then walked back over, and even though she was not smiling Elliot could tell the news was good. "Well I made some calls and sanitation is going to get in there now and try to sterilize 's room the best they can. I also did you one better, both of the twins are going to be allowed into 's room. Also I uad to pull some strings, but you sill be allowed to be in 's room with baby -" she daughter herself before saying baby b and reffered to her chart before continuing. "Emmie while I am doing the surgery."

Elliot's face lit up and he sprung from his chair and gave the doctor a big hug. In response the doctor immediately stiffened, but then wrapped her arms awkwardly around Elliot. "Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means."

**Well ther you go chapter 15. The nixt chapter will be happy family reunion/meeting before surgery. I go wonderful reviews for my last chapter and I would live it of tou kept it up:) You guys make me love to write so please keep reviewing!**


	16. Reunion

**Chapter 16 coming at you hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**

**Chapter 16: Reunion**

Elliot sat anxiously in Olivia's room as he waited for the doctor to come with her daughters. It had been half an hour since Elliot had recieved the news that the girls were going to meet their mom, and he had spent the time waiting with Olivia, after the cleaning was finished. While he waited he had put up the newest pictures from the day before bring the grand total to 15. When he was finished he turned and looked and at the pictures amazed by how much they had grown in just two weeks. "Liv you are going to love your daughters." Elliot informed her as he stared at the photographs on the wall. "They are so beautiful. I knew you'd be heart broken if when you wake up youhad missed it all so I have taken pictures. One of each girl every day." Eloiot moved through the room slowly making his way to the chair next to Olivia. "It's crazy Liv, Ellie she has beautiful dark hair, and its stick straight, so it sticks up everywhere. Oh man, but Liv, does she have you eyes. They are the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever see they were blue at first, but last week they started to change and now she is going to have boys drooling over her eyes."

Elliot smiled as he brushed her behind her ear. "Now Emmie, her hair as so blond with wonderful curls, I have no idea where she got it. Her eyes haven't changed either they are as blue as the day she was born, if not bluer. Emmie she is so small compared to Ellie, she's like a ballerina. Those girls are almost as different as Lizzie and Dickie. You really need to wake up Olivia so you can see them, because they will be here soon and they will meet you, but you won't meet them." Elliot said holding back tears. He would never let his co-workers sed him like this, he nearly let Olivia see him cry let alone the squad.

Just then there was a light rap on the door and I gentle creek as it was pushed open. " you have some visters." Deb said as walked through the door with one incubator followed closely by Katy, who politely smiled at Elliot.

Elliot smiled form ear to ear as he rose from his chair and walked over to the twins. "Well ladies are you ready to meet mommy?" Elliot asked as he looked down at them through the clear plastic.

The pair of nurses pushed them over to the bed, as close as they could, and pulled down the side so it was wide open. "Now we wrapped them up so you cam take one at a time out, but only for a short while, and lay them down by their mom." Elliot nodded and reached in, avoiding all tubes and wires, and removed Ellie from her bed. He took them and placed her in the crook of her mothers arm, in between her body and arm.

Elliot smiled at the mother and daughter before backing up and snapping a quick picture with his phone and repeating the process with Emmie. Elliot was able to sit with the three most important women, besides his daughters, for a few minutes until Katy returned along with . "Mr. Stabler I need to take Ellie to the O.R. now." The doctor said before closing the incubator and leaving the room with the child.

Katy could see the hurt in his eyes so she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay Elliot. Now I brought you something that will hopefully cheer you up." She said motioning to the oxygen tank sitting by the door that Elliot hadn't even noticed her bring in.

"Why would the cheer me up it's just air?" He questioned looking over at the tank.

"Well because if I hook up nasal oxygen up to Emmie then you can hold her while Ellie is I'm surgery." She said non-chalantly like it was no big deal.

"REALLY?" Elliot practically yelled.

"Really, but you will need to hold her skin to skin she she stays warm because she can't regulate her body tempurature yet." She informed as she wheeled the tank over and put the tiny prongs in the baby' nose before taping the tubes to her cheeks with round circles.

Elliot couldn't wipe the grim off his face as he reached ing and in wrapped the baby, leaving her in her tiny diaper, and placing her on his bare chest. Katy then covered Emmie with the receiving blanket and turned to leave. "Wait would you mind taking our picture? My phone should be on the table over there." Elliot said motioning to the table at the end of Olivia's bed. Elliot smiled as Katy snapped the picture and then turned his attention back to the sleeping child in his arms.

Elliot sat with the baby on his chest for two jours talking to her and Olivia. Two hours that went all too fast because just as he as relaxing and noting concerning himself with harming Emmie the doctor came back. "How is she?" He questioned wanting to hop up but stop g when he remembered the child on his chest.

"The surgery went wonderful and she is expected to make a full recovery. You can go see her when ever your ready. We returned her to the NICU right where she was before." said happily before exiting the room.

"Did you hear the guys Ellie's gonna be just fine." He said to everyone on the room, including himself.

Elliot remained in Olivia's room for another half an hour enjoying the feeling of the baby on his chest. After the time was up he hit the nurse call button. A couple minutes later Katy returned to find Emmie all bundled and ready to head back. The three walked back down the hall together and returned to the NICU, where Elliot washed his hands, and went over to Ellie's bed. She was paying as usual, but there was a small cut in her abdomin and I small tube coming from her side. "What is the tube for?" Elliot questioned Deb who was checking her vitals one last time before her shift ended.

"That's a drain to make sure fluid doesn't build up. We will remove it after a day or so." She explained before finishing her jobs and leaving Elliot to ponder what the future might hold.

**Well there you have it please review. I'm thinking the next chapter might be Elliot thinking of what the future might be like. A couple different visions come to his mind. The more reviews the faster the update. I will have lots of time to update this week so if you guys are really good at reviewing i might have another one up by the end of the week. :)**


	17. The Future?

**So I know you guys are mad because I haven't updated in a few months and may I just say I am soooo sorry. My computer broke and I got a new one last month but then it was time to study for finals and I just have been way to busy. But now schools out so I hope to get two up this week for both stories. I hope you guys can forgive me and keep reading my stories! Okay so the only thing i fixed is that all the daydream parts are now in italics. **

**Chapter 17: The Future? **

_Elliot looked up from his paperwork when he heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hallway. He looked to the entrance of the squad room just in time to see two little girls pop into the room. "Daddy!" They exclaimed as they ran to him and attached to his legs._

_"Well hello how are you guys?" Elliot asked as he lifted them on at a time to give them a kiss._

_"I'm good daddy, yesterday at daycare we were coloring pictures and I drew a picture of you and mommy and me and Emmie! I think mommy brought it for you to see." Ellie explained talking almost a mile a minute. Ever since she started talking the brown eyed little girl hadn't stop. As Elliot stared at his daughter he couldn't get over how much she looked like her mother. She had straight brown hair that fell to just past her shoulders when it was down, but that was pulled back into a ponytail, and the biggest brownest eyes Elliot had only ever seen in one other person, and her skin was the same olive tone as her mothers._

_"Well that sounds great! I'm sure it's beautiful. And what about you?" Elliot asked Emmie as he put Ellie down and picked up Emmie. "Anything new and exciting."_

_"I missed you daddy!" She said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and Elliot could feel the tears hitting his skin. Emmie had always been daddy's little girl. Should would follow him around hand loved just being with him. Most people found this comical seeing as she was the tiniest little thing with blonde curls that hung to her shoulders and the biggest bluest eyes._

_"Awe sweetie it's alright don't cry honey." Elliot said as he rubbed her back soothingly. He looked up and made eye contact with his wife, who just shrugged looking as surprised as Elliot._

_Olivia walked over to Elliot and gave him a kiss, careful not to squish the little girl in his arms. "So how is it that even on your day off you managed to find your way back here?" Elliot asked in a joking manner, even though he had been hoping all morning that Olivia would come by with the girls._

_"Well the girls wanted to see you because you haven't been home in two days. And I missed you too." Olivia said as she kissed him again._

_"Okay you too that's enough. You're supposed to be professional here." Cragen said as he emerged from his office._

_"Grandpa Don!" Ellie said running toward the captain. Emmie lifted her head and waved at her grandpa but then rested her head back on Elliot's shoulder._

_Cragen fround a little and walked over to Emmie. "Hey sweetie why the long face?" He asked putting his hand on her back._

_Emmie mumbled something incoherent in Elliot's shoulder and Cragen looked to Olivia for an answer. "She missed her daddy." Olivia explained._

_Cragen nodded and turned back to Emmie. "Well how would you like it if I let your daddy come home with you?" Cragen questioned. When Elliot and Olivia had first told him of their relationship he thought for sure he would lose his best set of detectives and told them to end it immediately. They had refused and when they told Cragen they had been together for six months and he realized that nothing had changed between them at work he talked the Chief of Ds and IAB who decided it would be fine for them to stay in a relationship and continue to work together because they had the highest case closer rate of any partnership that had ever been part of the NYPD._

_Emmie looked up at him smiled and nodded. Cragen smiled and turned to Elliot. "Well then it looks like you are going home. Munch and Fin just caught a new case and your paperwork is almost done so being the nice guy that I am I'll finish it for you."_

_"Thank you, sir." Elliot said grinning as he shut down his computer and grabbed his coat. Cragen watched as his two best detectives left the prescient and headed home to spend the weekend with their children._

Elliot was taken from his thoughts by a sudden stream of cold water. He quickly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around himself. It had been a week since Elli's surgery and the doctors were staring to talk about when the girls could come home and Elliot was so worried that Olivia would miss her daughters' home coming. He pictured his future with Olivia as something beautiful but then he began to think of something that wouldn't be so happy.

_Cragen exited his office and looked into the silent prescient. It was getting late and Munch and Fin were working a case so Elliot was alone at his desk finishing up his paperwork. "Stabler go home it's getting late you can finish that at home and fax it to me." Elliot nodded and packed up all of the paperwork he needed to finish and headed out._

_He drove for about twenty minutes before pulling up in front of Children's World Daycare Center. He glanced at the clock and sighed the daycare was closing at 8, in 5 minutes, and he knew the girls would be worried because he usually picked them up at 6 on Fridays. He entered the building and headed down the hall to the room he knew Ellie and Emmie would be in. He entered the room and scanned the room there were only 4 children here and 2 of them belonged to the daycare teacher. "Mr. Stabler, thank goodness your okay the girls were very worried when you didn't show up at six. We all thought something had happened."_

_"I know I'm so sorry we caught a new case and I just got swamped. I will pay you extra for keeping them late."_

_"Don't worry about it Alex and Jenna love playing with the girls. And I know things are hard on you."_

_Elliot smiled and walked over to where the girls were playing. "Hey, girls" Elliot said as he knelt down next to them._

_They both turned around and wrapped their arms around Elliot. "Elliot!" They exclaimed._

_"Hey you guys ready to go?" He asked as he stood up._

_"Yay!" They both said._

_"Alright well go get your things and we can go." Both the girls collected their things and thanked Mrs. Reed on their way out. They climbed into their booster seats and buckled up. "So I know its Friday so what do you say we get some supper then we can go see mommy."_

_"Okay." They both said._

_"Where do you guy want to go for dinner." Elliot asked as he pulled away from the curb._

_He watched in the rearview mirror as the girls talked to each other. Finally the popped their heads up and Ellie told him that they wanted Chinese. Elliot smiled and headed to a Chinese buffet nearby. By the time they finished eating it was 8:45 and the girls were getting tired. But he knew they wanted to see their mother._

_Elliot pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. "Do you girls have anything that you want to give to mommy?" He asked and both of the girls reached into their backpack a pulled out a picture they had drawn. Elliot helped them from the car and led them inside. They waved hello a few nurses at the nurses' station and walked the familiar way to Olivia's room._

_Elliot pushed the door open and to his surprised found 3 doctors and a few nurses around Olivia's bed. Elliot began to think the worst and rushed to Olivia's bedside. "What happened is she-"But Elliot stopped mid sentence when he saw Olivia's brown eyes looking back at him. The biggest grin spread across Elliot's face as he realized that he had his best friend back. "Liv" He said as he wrapped her in his arms and he heard her mumble a quiet El into his shoulder. Elliot turned to one of the doctors and asked "Is she going to be alright?"_

_"She should be fine I'll leave you alone now" And with that all the doctors and nurses cleared from the room._

_"Elliot I kept asking about the twins but they wouldn't answer me and kept telling me that you would be here, but I didn't see them call so I don't know how they knew you would be here." Olivia said in a panic._

_"Well Liv they knew I would be here because I have been here every Friday night for the past 2 ½ years. "_

_"What no I haven't, no Elliot no." Olivia said as she realized she had been in a coma longer than she thought._

_"Liv I'm so sorry." Elliot said as he pulled her into a hug._

_"Elliot what about the girls, what happened to my babies?" Olivia asked with tears in her eyes. Elliot smiled and stepped to the side so that Olivia could see the two little girls standing in the doorway. Olivia's hand shot to her mouth as she saw her daughters for the first time. And she began to sob. "They're so big."_

_"Ellie, Emmie come say hi to your mommy." He said as he waved them over Emmie made her way over and hoped on to the bed and gave her mom a big hug, Olivia hugged her back and looked at Elliot who just gave her a simple nod. Olivia then turned her attention to the little girl peeking out from behind Elliot's legs. "Hi." Olivia said noticing that she was a little bigger than her sister._

_"Hi." Said the little girl. Olivia smiled at her and looked back up at Elliot._

_"Who do they stay with please tell me that they were put in the system." Olivia said in a panic._

_"No when the doctors started taking about letting them go home I became a foster parent. Usually ACS doesn't let single parents become foster parents but because they knew you and me they let me become a foster parent and the girls have lived with me." Elliot said and smiled as he watched the concern melt from Olivia's face._

_"Thank you so much El that means so much."_

_"Liv I have loved these girls from the first time I saw them. There was no way I was going to let them go live with strangers. And when I bring them by the guys at SVU they always make fun of me for being over protective." Elliot said with a smile._

_"El, I have missed so much I don't even know what their names are."_

_"Well this little girl laying on you is Emmie she is older than Ellie but most people wouldn't guess that because she is so much smaller. She is very outgoing and is just full of energy little tom boy. And this little lady" Elliot said motioning to the little girl with her head resting on his shoulder staring at her mother." Is Ellie and she is a little girly girl she goes shoe shopping with her aunt Casey and gets her nails done with aunt Alex, while Emmie and I go to baseball games and build play houses." Elliot told Olivia who couldn't help but smile at how different her daughters were._

_"Elliot can I show mommy my picture?" Emmie asked._

_"Sure you and Ellie both can." Elliot said and watched as Olivia watched her daughters approach a wall of photos she hadn't noticed._

_"El, what is that?" Olivia's asked as she stared at the wall in amazement._

_"This is the wall of Ellie and Emmie. There's a picture up here from almost every day of the past three years. I knew you would be crushed if you thought you missed everything so I made sure to document it and when you get home I'll show you all the videos I have taken." Olivia smile and looked Elliot in the eye._

_"I love you Elliot Stabler." She said and pulled him down for a kiss._

Elliot was shaken from his thoughts by a honking horn apparently he had been day dreaming and hadn't noticed the light was green. He went through the light and continued his way to the hospital.

**Well there you have it. Hope you like it please review. I'm going to update my other story later today and I hope to update both again by the end of the week. Thanks for reading **


	18. Changes

**Well as promised I am posting my second chapter this week! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and author and story alerts/favorites I got for my last chapter it means a lot.**

**Chapter 18: Changes**

It had now been a week since Ellie's surgery and she was doing well. Both of the babies were for that matter they were both growing rapidly and would be out of the incubators soon. Elliot would stop by as much as he could even if it meant for 10 minutes while he was out for lunch. He felt bad leaving them and would often accompany one of the guys from the unit to see them and Olivia.

Today was like any other day for Elliot; he had gone to work and tracked down another rapist. And now he was walking down the all too familiar hall to Olivia's room. He entered Olivia's room and took his normal spot next to her bed. He took her and in his and began to talk to her telling her how much he needed her and updating her in the twins.

Elliot sat with Olivia for a good half an hour and he was just about to leave when he felt her squeeze his hand. At first he thought he was imagining things but then he felt it again. He looked at Olivia's face and saw her eye lids begin to flutter. "Come on Liv you can do it just open your eyes." He encouraged placing a gentile kiss to the back of her hand.

Elliot sat motionless for what seemed like and eternity until finally he was looking at his partner's beautiful brown eyes for the first time in 3 weeks. A smile spread across Elliot's face and he wanted nothing more than to jump up and down. "Hey Liv," He said as he pressed the button to call the nurse and within minutes a nurse was standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you Mr. Stabler?" She questioned.

"Well I just wanted to let you know she woke up." Elliot said turning to look at the young man in the door way.

"Oh that's wonderful I'll call the doctor right away, welcome back Ms. Benson." He said smiling at her as he left to call the doctor.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and then frowned and her eyes filled with fear. "The babies," She said in a scratchy whisper, "Water," Was the next thing out of Olivia's mouth and Elliot went to the sink and got Olivia a glass of water with a straw. He returned to her bedside and let her have a few sips. "Elliot, are the babies okay?" She asked again, this time in a much clearer voice.

"Liv they are fine, your placenta detached from your uterus, that's what caused the pain and bleeding. The doctor did an emergency C-section. They were early Ellie was born first she was 3lbs 2oz. and Emmie was 2lbs 7oz. they have been in the NICU for three weeks and are expected to be there for another month or so. They are doing so good Liv and they are the cutest little things." Elliot was going to continue but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Good to see you up Ms. Benson, how are you feeling?" He questioned as he came over and checked her vitals.

"Fine but I want to see my babies." She said.

"I'm sure you do but we are going to have to wait at least 12 hours to make sure your stable. I'm sorry Ms/ Benson, but we want to make sure your healthy and that you stay healthy," He said in response to the disapproving look on her face.

"Okay." She said and turned her attention back to Elliot.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." He said as he left the room.

"El, I really want to see them I have been unconscious for 3 weeks I have missed so much. " Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"I knew you would say that and that's why I took these," He said making his way over to the wall and taking down all the pictures down. He then took his stack of pictures and returned to Olivia's side."I have taken one everyday that I've been here. Look this is Emmie right after she was born," He said holding up the picture of Emmie he had taken on his first visit to the NICU. He handed it to Olivia along with one of Ellie.

"They were so tiny." She said as tears spilled from her eyes. "They are so beautiful,"

"I know they are Liv, and look these are the ones I took when they met you." He said holding up the pictures from operation day.

"El, how did you get that to happen I'm sure it's against policy?" She said studying the picture of her and her daughters.

"Well Ellie was going into surgery and I wanted to make sure that she met her mommy before that happened." He said.

"Surgery, what surgery?" Olivia asked in a panic.

"Liv she's fine she had a hole in her intestine, it's common with preemies, they fixed and she is fine." He said doing his best to calm her. "Look at this one; it was the first time I held her, it was while Ellie was in surgery, I haven't gotten to hold her yet because of the surgery but it's been about a week so maybe you can tomorrow." Elliot said and smiled as he watched Olivia smile for the first time since she woke up. He handed her the picture and her smile grew even more.

Olivia stared at the picture of her daughter and Elliot, the look in his eyes as he stared down at the tiny infant lying on his chest, it was the look Elliot had in his eyes when he looked at his children. Olivia could never put an emotion on it, it was a mix between pride, joy, and pure happiness, and it was something that she hoped she would one day see in his eyes as he stared at their children. "El, you look so happy, and you can really she how tiny she is compared to your hand, what a little twink."

"I was happy until then the only contact I had had with them was through the holes of an incubator. And when you compare he to Ellie she really is much smaller, but the doctor said that was normal." He informed Olivia as he removed his phone from his pocket. "These are the pictures I took today; they both have their eyes open. He said as he handed her the phone with the picture.

"Oh my Ellie's eyes are so dark and so is her hair and Emmie as light hair with eyes almost bluer than yours." Olivia said looking up at Elliot.

"And Ellie's eyes are as brown as your eyes. Eyes that I have missed looking into might I add. I don't ever want to lose you Liv I love you so much and when you were in a coma I just kept thinking about how I would never look into your eyes again or see you beautiful smile," Elliot confessed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh El I'm so sorry, but I'm fine okay I'm not going anywhere and you better not be going anywhere either because I'm going to need your help keeping the boys away." Olivia said as she wiped tears from Elliot's eyes.

"I promise to be by your side until the day I die and don't worry about the boys because the twins will be locked up until they are 30." Elliot said jokingly, he then stood and sat down on the bed next to Olivia.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Elliot Stabler, more than I have ever loved anyone." She confessed as she kissed him.

"And I love you more than I have ever loved any women before Olivia Benson." He said kissing her. "Now it's getting late so you should get some sleep." He said getting up to leave.

"Don't go stay with me." She said grabbing his hand.

"It's against policy." He protested.

"Screw policy." She said simply pulling him into bed with her. Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her; he closed his eyes and fell into the best sleep of his life.

The next morning Elliot woke to find a nurse standing nearby. "Oh I'm sorry I know we aren't supposed to do that." He said as he stood and blushed a little embarrassed.

"Its fine Mr. Stabler I promise not to tell." She said as she wrote her last few notes on the chart and left the room.

When the nurse left Elliot went to the sink and splashed some water on his face he then dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone."15 missed calls, shit." He said as he looked at the screen and noticed he missed 15 calls from Cragen, Fin, and Munch. He quickly dialed Cragen's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Elliot where the hell have you bHe questioned and Elliot could tell he was irritated.

"I'm at the hospital, Olivia's awake, I'm sorry o forgot to call." Elliot said.

"Wait she's awake?" He asked.

"Yeah she woke up last night when I was visiting." Elliot responded and smiled at Olivia who had woken up.

"Well don't worry about coming in today and take the rest of the week off too. Tell Olivia that I'm glad she's alright and that we will come and see her tonight."

"Will do and thanks captain."

"No problem," Cragen said and with that the phone went dead.

"Cragen says he's glad to hear your okay and that him and the guys are gonna stop by later today." Elliot said as he sat down next to Olivia.

"That sounds good, El do you think you could find the doctor and see if I can see the babies now." Olivia questioned.

"Sure I'll be right back," He said as he left the room.

Elliot returned 5 minutes later with the doctor in tow. "Well Ms. Benson what do you say we get you to the NICU." He said as he approached the bed.

"That sounds great let's go." She said trying to get out of bed.

"Hang on first I have to take out you catheter and you might have some trouble walking so be prepared." He said as he put on his gloves and removed the catheter. "Okay now I want you to get up slowly." He instructed.

Olivia swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand, but quickly became unsteady and grabbed Elliot for support. "Very good Mr. Stabler will need to assist you seeing as your legs are week from not moving for three weeks, and if you get too tired we have a wheel chair ready."

"Thank you doctor," Olivia said as she and Elliot moved out the door.

Elliot braced Olivia on the left while she used the railing on the wall for support. It took them twenty minutes to complete Elliot's usually 5 minute walk to the NICU. When they arrived at the NICU Elliot walked Olivia through how to wash her hands properly and then took her back to see the twins.

When they got to Emmie's incubator Olivia immediately put her hand through the small hole and ran her finger over her daughter's soft hair. "I sweetie mommy's here, and I'm so happy to meet you." She said as she laid her hand over the baby's abdomen. Elliot smiled and snapped a picture of mother and daughter.

When he looked up from his phone he noticed that Katy was on her way over. "Hello Mr. Stabler how are you today?" She asked just as she did every time she saw him.

"I'm good and yourself?" He asked.

"I'm good and who is this?" She asked motioning to Olivia.

"This is Olivia Benson she's-"

"Emmie's mom nice to meet you I'm Katy, I'm Emmie's nurse Tuesday s, Thursday s, and weekends, and let me tell you your daughter is a fighter. She has gained 2lbs since she has been here." Katy said smiling.

"Wow when can I hold her?" Olivia asked.

"Well it's time for her breakfast and I was going to try bottle feeding her a little if you'd like to try." Katy said as she prepared the bottle.

"Oh can I?" Olivia asked.

"Of course why don't you have a seat right there and I'll hand her to you, when your done it would probably be best to have skin to skin contact just so she can stay warm." Katy said as she took Emmie from her crib and placed her into Olivia's waiting arms. She handed Olivia the bottle and showed her how to hold it, then finally Emmie began to eat.

Elliot took another picture and then watched as Olivia bonded with her daughter. Olivia had just started to burp Emmie when Ellie came over. "Hi Elliot," Before looking at Olivia, "And you must be Ms. Benson, I'm Deb Ellie's nurse." She introduced. "Elliot how would you like to feed Ellie?" Deb asked as she prepared a bottle.

"I would love to but I think Olivia should be the first to hold her so how about I take over with Emmie and she can start with Ellie." Elliot suggested looking at Olivia.

"That sounds fine to me; I'll take Emmie while you get situated." Deb said taking Emmie from Olivia's arms and placing her in Elliot's, she then handed him the bottle and turned her attention to Ellie. She placed the baby in Olivia's arms and handed her a bottle "Looks like you guys are all set, do you need anything else?"

"Can you please take a picture my phone is behind me on the counter." Elliot asked.

"Sure," Deb snapped a quick picture and then returned the phone. "When she won't take any more just call me over and I'll put the rest in her feeding tube. You can hold her through the rest of her feeding then, but it should be skin to skin."

"Sounds good thank you so much Deb." Elliot said before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms. He looked over at Olivia and smiled, she's a natural, he thought as he watched he interact with her daughter and he thought about how he couldn't wait for her to interact with a child that was part of both of them.

"I love you Liv." He said still staring at her.

"And I love you ,El," She said as she smiled at him and thought about how wonderful it was to sit here as a little family, she watched as Elliot took great care in feeding Emmie and she knew that he loved these girls as if they were his own and nothing made her happier.

**Well there you have it, I'm sure you are all so happy that Olivia is awake. Tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions I'm open to new ideas. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Homecoming

**Sorry I know its been a month but I got busy planning a trip and I worked at a camp for 2 weeks. Hope you guys still want more.**

**Chapter 19: Homecoming **

Olivia peered into the small plastic crib that held her daughter and smiled. "Good morning Miss Ellie," She greeted as she lifted her daughter from the crib. In the two two weeks since she had woken up from her coma Olivia spent every moment she could with her girls. Last week the doctor had taken both babies from their incubators and put them both in normal infant beds and they were both eating most of their meals by bottle and Olivia couldn't have been more happy.

She sat in the nearby ricking chair and gladly accepted a bottle from Deb. She then cradled Ellie in the crook of her right arm and placed the bottle to her lips. The baby gladly took the bottle and began to drink feverishly. "Well someone was hungry huh?" She asked amused.

Olivia was just finishing up with Ellie's feeding when she spotted _her_ doctor heading her way. " Hello Dr. Johnson." Olivia said.

"Good morning Ms. Benson, I just came in here to let you know that your being discharged today, so when your finished here your going to need to go to the nurses station and sign some papers and then you'll be good to go." The doctor explained.

"Oh thank you Dr. Johnson!" Olivia said happy to be leaving the hospital. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Did you hear that sweetie mommy's going home!" She said and as soon as the words left her mouth her smile disappeared. She was going home and that meant that she was going to have to leave her girls here in the hospital.

Olivia thought about leaving her girls and she wanted to cry. She felt like she had just got them and now she was going to leave them. She knew that she would see them again but she didn't want to be that far away from them. She sat down in a near by chair and fed Emmie enjoying the time she had before she had to leave. She was just laying Emmie back into her cradle when she spotted Elliot heading her way.

She promptly put the baby down and flung herself into Elliot's arms. "Hey Liv, what's wrong honey?" He questioned rubbing her back.

"I'm being discharged." She said into his chest.

"Liv that's great!" He said pulling her away so he could see her face. "Isn't it? Liv you hate hospitals." He reminded her when he noticed she wasn't happy.

"El this means that I have to leave the girls behind, and I really don't want to leave them, I mean what if happens and I'm not here?" She asked as she thought of something happening to one of her daughters.

"Then they call us and we rush here to be with them, and Cragen gave you plenty of time off you can spend all your time here if you want." He said.

"Yeah I know its just going to be hard to leave them." She said wrapping her arms around Elliot again.

"I know I had to leave all three of you behind everyday for the past month." He informed her.

Olivia didn't respond right away she just held him tight and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. "I'm sorry El."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For putting you through all of this." She said.

Elliot pulled her away from his chest and looked her straight in the eyes. "Olivia Benson none of this is your fault, you have done nothing wrong and there isn't anything you could have done to prevent this." He stated firmily making his point that he didn't blame her and she shouldn't blame herself.

"I know, so I just fed the girls and they are sleeping but they always like to be held." Olivia said changing the subject and turning to the babies. Elliot smiled and scooped little Emmie into his arms. "She really looks tiny when you hold her." Olivia said chuckling.

"She's my little pumpkin." Elliot said looking down at the little girl and smiled as she studied him with her big blue eyes. "Well I guess you didn't want to sleep any more huh?"

"Nope she heard your voice and wanted to see her daddy, she's going to be a daddy's girl I can tell." Olivia said and smiled when she saw the look on Elliot's face.

"Really? Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"Well I was pretty sure that first night right after I found out, but then when I saw that picture of you and Emmie, and the way you looked at her, that's when I knew for sure. I see the way you look at these girls Elliot and you look at them like their your own. So yes I am 100% sure that I want you to be their dad, I mean if you want to." Olivia said to Elliot.

"Liv I would be honored, thank you so much." He said kissing her, careful not to squish the baby between them. "I love you more than you will ever know." Elliot said.

"And I love you more than you will ever know." Olivia said as she picked up Ellie who, unlike her sister, was sound asleep.

Elliot and Olivia sat and talked about this and that while they held the babies. They sat for a good half an hour, before they were interrupted by one of Olivia's nurses. "Ms. Benson I need you to come sign some discharge papers, it will only take a few minutes and then you will be free to go, or come right back here." The nurse said knowing the her patient wouldn't actually be leaving until the NICU was closed for the night.

Olivia stood and was just about to put Ellie back in her crib when Elliot stopped her. " Liv I'll take her." He said and shifted Emmie over to make room for her sister. Olivia placed the baby in his arms and walked off with the nurse.

"So it looks like its just you ladies and me. And I guess I just wanted to let you guys know that I love you so much and that I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to work everyday that I possibly can to help put away the bad guys that might try to hurt you. And then when your older om going to make sure that you don't bring home any bad guys too." He said talking to the girls as if they knew what he was saying. "And you ladies will always be loved and if something happens to me and your mom then you'll have someone to take care of you, like your uncles Much and Fin and grandpa Don." Elliot said enjoying every minute with his daughters.

"Look who I found wondering the halls." Olivia said as she approached Elliot.

"Fin hey man what are you doing here." Elliot asked handing Emmie to Olivia.

"I came to see my little nieces." He said grabbing Ellie's foot.

"You can hold her if you want." Elliot said carefully handing the baby to Fin. Fin smiled and gladly took the baby from Elliot. The three sat and talked for a good hour and a half before Fin's phone rang. He handed Ellie to Elliot and answered his phone.

"Hey sorry guys I have to go we just caught a big case and they need all hands on deck." Fin explained.

"Do you guys need me?"Elliot asked.

"No, Cragen asked where I was and when he found out I was with you he told me to make sure you didn't come. He said that he gave you the week off and he doesn't want to see you until your time is up." Fin explained. "It was good to see you Liv, make sure to stop we all miss you." He said giving her a hug and leaving.

As soon as Fin was out of sight Olivia leaned over and kissed Elliot. "What was that for?" He asked surprised.

"I didn't get to kiss you before you left." She said smiling. "I think we should tell the guys."

"Liv I don't know if that's a good idea, I really don't want to work with anyone else and when Cragen finds out he is going to split us up." Elliot said.

"But El, we are going to have to tell them sometime, we cant keep it a secret for ever." She said.

"If I'm not your partner and someone else is then I am going to spend the whole day worrying about weather your okay or not. I think that we should wait to tell them until you are back to work for a while because the when we do tell Cragen and he asks us how long we can tell him and he can see that we can still work together." Elliot explained and Olivia could tell that he was worrying himself about her being with someone else before it even happened.

"Okay that makes sense, we won't tell anyone until I've been back to work for a while." She agreed.

About half an hour later Katy approached Elliot and Olivia who were sitting in a comfortable admiring their daughters. "Olivia and Elliot it's almost nine so visiting hours are almost over." She said.

As soon as those words hit Olivia's ears her eyes began to water.

"Thanks Katy we will be out by nine." Elliot said before turning his attention back to Olivia. "Liv it's going to be fine you left them every night when you were here." He reminded her.

"I know but I was only a floor away but now I'll be on the otherside of the city, I mean what...what of something happens and I can't get here in time?" She asked as tears spilled from her eyes at the thought of leaving her babies.

"Liv it's okay I promise the hospital will call if anything happens. And we can come back first thing tomorrow." He reassured her.

"I know I just don't want to leave them." She said staring down at the little girl in her arms.

"I know how you feel, except instead of just leaving the girls, which was hard enough, I had to leave you too." He said, and Olivia could hear the hurt in his voice.

"El I can't imagine what you went through, if it were you here they would have to remove me forcefully." Olivia said looking up at him. She then put Emmie down in her crib and took Ellie from Elliot she placed a gentle kiss on her head before placing her in her crib. She then turned to Elliot and wrapped her arms around him. ""I'm so sorry El, I can't even imagine what you went throught it must have been impossible."

"I was so scared I have already lost my family and then this happened and I was faced with the fact that I might be loosing my new family too and...and-" Elliot tried but he was too upset to finish his sentence.

"I know El, but we are here now and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." She soothed as she rubbed his back.

"I love you so much Olivia." He stated placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"And I love you Elliot."

Olivia then reluctantly released Elliot from her arms and took his hand in hers. The couple then turned to the twins and said good night before they left the NICU and walked to the car hand in hand.

The ride home was mostly silent, with the occasional small talk. Elliot park the car and walked around to help Olivia out of the car, then he grabbed her bag and they walked inside. When they got inside Elliot fixed a late supper and the two enjoyed a nice home cooked dinner together. When they were finished Elliot cleaned up while Olivia took a shower.

When Elliot finished he made his way to the bedroom and to his surprise he found it empty. "Liv?" He called out and began to worry when he didn't receive an answer. He walked into the bathroom and was shocked to find it empty. He exited the room and walked down the hallway. "Liv," He called again before he noticed the light on in the room at the end of the hall. He slowly pushed open the door, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him. Olivia was walking around the room running her hands over all of the things in the room. She felt the smooth wood of the crib, the soft sheets, the plastic covering on the changing pads, and finally settled in the rocking chair where she clutched a small bear and began to sob.

Unable to watch any longer Elliot entered the room and knelt at Olivia's side. "I-I never th-thought I would l-leave the hospital with-with out them." She sobbed.

"I know Liv, but the doctor said that they should be healthy enough to come home in the next week or two." Elliot said hoping to cheer her up, but had no such luck. "Liv calm down honey. Breathe," He coaxed as he took her in his arms and held her sobbing in his lap. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered reassuring words into her ear. Eventually she cried herself to sleep in his arms, so Elliot picked her up and carried her into their room. He placed her on the bed and held her all night, happy to have her back.

**Well there you go Chapter 19. I have 2 other chapters done so they should be posted in a few days. The more reviews the happier I am and the faster I update. :) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	20. Complete

**Ok guys I know that it's been like forever and a day since my last update but my life has been crazy. I hope to update more frequently so here is a nice Christmas present to all of my readers I am planning for this to be the final chapter of the story but I do plan on writing a sequel so keep your eye out for that. **

Chapter 20: Complete

Olivia walked into the NICU and went straight the two beds that she knew held her daughters. "Hello little girl," she said picking up Ellie and cradling her in her arms, "Today is the big day, and mommy is so excited." Olivia said a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes it is baby today you and Emmie are coming home." Elliot said as he looked down at Ellie from over Olivia's shoulder.

"Mrs. Benson, Mr. Stabler," The doctor said to Elliot and Olivia. "I'm here to give your daughter's their final checkup before they leave." He said as he began to check over Emmie and then moved on to Ellie. "Well everything looks wonderful and they are both ready to go home with their loving parents."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much for everything doctor." Olivia said hugging the man that had done so much for her and her daughters.

"I was just doing my job," he said before turning away and moving on to his next patient.

"Elliot I still can't believe that they are coming home. I have waited for this day since I came home two weeks ago and now it's finally, and I know they were always ours but now that they are coming home with us it feels even more like they're ours you know, like it's really real." Olivia said to Elliot while she stared down at the babies.

Elliot moved closer to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I know exactly what you mean." Elliot whispered into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "What do you say I'll go grab the car seats from out of the car while you get them ready for the trip home?"

"Okay that sounds good," Olivia said as she moved to change Emmie. "Hey my sweet princess are you all ready to come home?" Olivia asked to baby as she took the white onsie that said Bellevue Hospital on and replaced it with a pink onsie and a pair of pink footie pajamas covered with small flowers. "Well look at you big girl and dressed and ready to come home," She said to the child once more. She then moved on to Ellie who she dressed in a purple version of the same outfit, she then moved Ellie to her sister's bed and took a picture of their home coming.

Elliot soon returned with the car seats and the girls were strapped in and then covered with matching quilts Elliot had bought shortly after the twins were born. Before they had the chance to leave the NICU, for the last time, Elliot and Olivia thanked all the nurses who cared for their daughters and took a quick picture. They then left the NICU and headed for their car. "Can you believe it El, they are finally coming home." Olivia said, and Elliot noticed a smile on her face that he hadn't seen since the night she told him how she felt.

"I know this is a huge day," Elliot said taking Olivia's free hand in his, "Are you ready for this? Getting up for all the late night feedings, changings, and everything else that comes with twins?"

"I've been ready ever since I found out I was pregnant, I have been preparing myself and I cannot wait!" Olivia said as they walked to the front doors of the hospital.

"Me either, I'll go get the car you have a seat and wait for me." Elliot said motioning to the plastic waiting room chairs. Olivia took a seat and set both of the carriers in front of her. "I'll be right back," Elliot said as he walked toward the door.

"I'll be right here," Olivia said with a smile, and no sooner had Elliot left and Ellie began to whimper. "What is it Ellie, you ate less than an hour ago and you were changed not long after that so what are you fussing about?" Olivia asked in her soft mothering tone. Ellie was not in the mood to answer and her whimper quickly turned into a full blown cry. Olivia began to gently rock the infant carrier in an attempt to sooth the baby before she woke her sister. "Hey, honey calm down, you need to quiet down Emmie is trying to sleep." Ellie continued to wail, even as Olivia began to unbuckle her car seat. "Come here honey, what's the matter huh?" she asked as she took the child into her arms and began to gently rock. After only a few moments in Olivia's arms Ellie began to settle down and dose off. "Oh you just wanted to be held didn't you?" Olivia said with a smile as Ellie feel asleep in her arms.

"Well look at you mom," Elliot said as he reappeared, smiling at Olivia.

"She was fussing and it turns out she just wanted to be held, but she's asleep now so she should be good in the car." Olivia explained as she stood and followed Elliot, who had grabbed the empty car seat and the one that still contained a child.

"She missed her mommy that's all," Elliot said as he put Emmie into the car and then followed Olivia around the other side. He put the car seat in the car and then watched as Olivia laid Ellie tenderly into her car seat. Olivia closed the door and turned to face Elliot, they smiled at each other and then Elliot laid a gentle kiss on Olivia's lips, "I have been waiting for this day for so long now and I was so afraid that I would be spending it without you," Elliot said as he kissed her again, this time a little more passionately.

"I'm right here babe, forever and always," Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Elliot and then climbed into the passenger's seat of their SUV. Elliot climbed into the driver's seat and Olivia turned to look at him as he pulled away from the hospital, "El, do think we could stop at the precinct and see the guys before we go home?"

"Sure thing I know they've all been dying to see you," Elliot said as he began the familiar route to the 1-6.

When Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct they each grabbed a carrier and walked into the building. As soon as they stepped foot in the squad room they were greeted by Fin, "Hey Benson long time no see, and would you look at these two fine ladies." Fin said smiling down at the infant carriers.

Olivia smiled and wrapped Fin in a one armed hug, "I missed you two Fin, where is everyone?" She asked looking around.

"Well cap is in his office and Munch is in an interrogation, but he's been in there awhile so he should be done soon." Fin explained.

Olivia nodded and set her carrier onto her desk and removed the baby from inside, "Hey, El I'm going to go see Cragen, I'll be right back," She said as she walked off, "Oh, and share the baby I know Fin's been dying to see them." She said over her shoulder knowing Elliot tended to hog the child.

Olivia knocked on her captain's door and listened for the cue to enter. She walked into the captain's office and smiled at him before she noticed that he was so consumed with his work he didn't even look up. "Hey cap," Olivia greeted and smiled a little more as she watched his head pop up from his work.

"Olivia,' He said as he stood and gave her a quick hug, careful not to squish the baby in between them. "How are you, how are they?" He asked motioning to the baby in her arms.

"We are all good, they finally left the hospital today so we wanted to come and say hi." Olivia explained, "Would you like to hold her?" Olivia asked.

"Sure," Cragen said. Olivia carefully passed the baby to him and smiled as Cragen stared down at the baby in his arms. "She really does look like you, nothing like her father." Cragen said regretting saying anything after seeing the look on Olivia's face. "Liv, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"No, it's fine, that's actually why I wanted to come see you, I know that I'm not coming back for a few months yet but I just wanted to tell you something," Olivia said shifting her gaze from Ellie to Cragen. "Elliot is going to be their father." She said simply and braced herself for his reaction.

"He's what?" Cragen asked shocked not by what she said, but that she was telling him, he knew deep down that Olivia and Elliot would one day be together but he figured they wouldn't tell him until the day they got married.

"We both decided that it would be best for everyone if we accepted our feelings for each other, and I know that couples aren't allowed to be partners, or even work in the same unit, but we have loved each other almost the whole time we've been partners and that's why we work so well. I am asking you to give us a chance to be partners, and if it doesn't work then you can split us up, but we both love SVU and I know if he was with someone else I would only worry, which would then ruin my ability to perform at the top of my game, and I would assume the same for him." Olivia explained in an attempt to save her partnership.

"I will see what I can do; does anyone else know about your relationship?" Cragen asked.

"No, no one,"

"Let's keep it that way, I will monitor you two for a while after you return and then go to IAB with the results and see what they can do." Cragen said as he handed the baby back to her mother.

"Thank you so much Don, this means so much to us," Olivia said smiling at him.

"I believe that you two will be able to work together, let's just hope IAB sees it too." Cragen said and watched as Olivia left his office.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and was surprised to see the grin on her face. "What got into you?" Elliot asked.

"I'll tell you later," Olivia said turning her attention to Emmie who was beginning to fuss in Munch's arms.

"Hey, guys sorry to cut this short, but I think it's time we head home they are probably hungry, and tired, and I really just want to get them home." Olivia said.

"We understand, but don't be a stranger around here." Munch said handing the baby to her mother and then wrapping Olivia in a hug.

"I won't be I'll see you guys later." Olivia said as she and Elliot left the squad room with their daughters.

Elliot and Olivia enjoyed the ride home, and Olivia told Elliot about what she talked to Cragen about. When they arrived home Olivia fixed a bottle for the girls, she and Elliot then took a seat on the couch and fed them their meal. Olivia then gave them their first bath at home and laid them in their cribs. Elliot and Olivia stood in the door way of the nursery and smiled. "Home at last," Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist from behind.

Olivia smiled and leaned back against him, "Yes they are, and I am so ready to start our life together."

"Me too," Elliot agreed.

**That's the end I hope you enjoyed it I have an idea for the sequel I'm just not sure when I'll get it posted. Please review! **


End file.
